A Buried Childhood
by Selene467
Summary: Raven gets hit by the power of a new enemy and is turned into a ………..Toddler! She keeps skipping to certain years. Now the titans must deal with Raven’s childhood as she seems to turn into interesting years of her life.
1. Back To Your Roots

**A Buried Childhood**

_Chapter one: Back To Your Roots  
_

Everything was calm and quiet in the Titans Tower. Suddenly the alarm went off. Seconds later Robin came racing into the common room speeding towards the consol. Shortly after him came Cyborg followed closely by Starfire. They joined Robin at the screen when Raven came floating inside followed by a tripping Beast Boy who fell down the little stairs.

Raven sighed as she joined the others. BB quickly got up and checked it as well.

'We have no information about this enemy. Be careful! Lets go!' Robin shouted and the others followed him.

_ooo  
_

Rubble lay on the street and small fires were burning the area. In the middle of the destruction stood a fairly small person. He wore a red jacket with black trousers which had a red lightning on the sides. The person had pointy ears and its skin was orange. He laughed as he watched his destruction.

'There!' Robin yelled. Starfire went closer to the ground so Robin could land. BB did the same with Cyborg while raven floated above the ground.

'Man I wish my car wasn't damaged' Cyborg complained as he got ready to fight. BB shot him an evil glare and transformed into a rhino.

Robin charged at the enemy and jumped inches in front of him up and swung his pole down. The enemy sidestepped and before Robin could turn he jumped back 10 meters.

'What the…!' Robin said surprised and annoyed. BB ran passed him as a rhino and tried to bash into the evil guy. He simply jumped up and BB collided with the building.

Starfire saw his move and hit him back into the same building before he could start descending. She then shot a dozen star bolts after him. Starfire panted in the air. Cyborg had his conic weapon ready. The dust cleared and revealed the enemy was gone.

'What! Where did he go?' Starfire asked, but before she could react she was hit hard in the back and tumbled downwards.

'Star!' Robin yelled as he saw her falling a rapid speed. Inches above the ground Robin caught her and carefully placed her on the ground.

Cyborg in the mean time had turned around and shot at the enemy who flew aside missing the shot by inches. Cyborg cursed as he shot a few more times. Raven joined him and flung several heavy objects at him, but he kept avoiding them. BB was back on his feet by now and changed into a pterodactyl and charged the enemy again. BB was inches away when the enemy went down a meter instantly and charged back up hitting BB in the stomach causing him to change back to himself. He was then flung down and collided with Cyborg.

'Is that all, Titans?' He said while laughing. BB and Cyborg cursed as they tried to untangle from each other. Raven took a deep breath as she spoke her mantra.

'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!' she yelled. The enemy looked startled having forgotten all about her. Before he could react he was restricted from moving by black energy. Raven smashed him into a building and tossed him on the ground.

He slowly rose while Raven landed nearby and the other titans surrounded him. _'Dam it she is good. I guess it's time for my speciality' _the enemy thought. He grinned at the thought and laughed out loud. The titans looked confused at this sudden outburst. Suddenly he started mumbling something.

'Kouin Sakasa, E-ji rita-n, Saihossoku sono iwaku' the enemy said. Suddenly an orange glow formed around him.

'Shit, What did he do!?' Cyborg yelled while BB squealed in shock. Robin and starfire looked stunned at the glow.

Suddenly the enemy looked straight at Raven. The orange glow left the enemy and went straight for Raven. She desperately formed a shield in front of her, but the glow penetrated it with ease and slammed into Raven consuming her.

'Raven!' the other titans yelled. The enemy looked satisfied and laughed.

'Remember my name! Nendai!' He said as he vanished from his spot. The titans barely noticed for Raven screamed in pain.

She fell on her knees. The glow started moving into Raven's body. The titans heard a poof and a bright light made them look away. When the light vanished the titans gathered closely around Raven. All they saw a small pile covered by her cloak. Cyborg carefully and worried grabbed hold of the cloak and pulled it away. All the titans gasped as they saw what was beneath it. Dressed in a smaller leotard sat Raven as a ……………

TODDLER!

**  
Sorry it is a short chapter, I'll try to make the others longer.**  
**Please review! Really review, doesn't take long, so please.**

**'Till next chapter**


	2. One Heck of a Toddler

**Here is chapter two. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad the story is liked so far.**

**A Buried Childhood**

_Chapter two: One Heck of a Toddler_

'Raven?' Cyborg said in a questioning voice. The other titans stood just a dumbstruck as Cyborg.

Little Raven wore a smaller leotard and her hair was half the length it normally was. She laughed at them like only toddlers can do. Completely innocent and clueless.

'Oh! How cute!' Starfire squealed. The other titans couldn't help but think she was right. Raven was a very cute toddler.

Unnoticed by any of them was a fraction of black energy at the top of a building. Seconds later a cracking noise alerted the titans to look up. As they looked up they saw a big piece of building breaking loose and falling straight for them.

'Titans Move!' Robin yelled and they all sprinted away. Robin stopped abruptly and turned around when he thought of something. As he turned around he saw little Raven still sitting on the ground clapping her hands together and laughing in a toddler way.

'Raven!' Robin yelled as he jolted forwards for Raven. The other titans heard Robin yell and turned around. They saw Robin sprinting to Raven who sat on the ground waiting for the rubble to get there.

All three of them gasped as Robin dived forwards grabbing Raven and rolled aside seconds before the rubble hit the ground. Robin slowly got up still holding Raven.

'Is she alright?!' Starfire asked rather worried. BB looked kinda pale from shock.

'Geez, that was a close one' Cyborg commented. Robin nodded his head as he looked at Raven. She had fallen a sleep after the excitement.

'I think we better get back to the tower and figure this out. It'll be a lot safer' Robin said. They all agreed. BB turned into a very big bird and Robin sat on top of him while still holding little Raven. Starfire grabbed Cyborg and they flew home.

#

At arriving in the tower they immediately went to the med bay. Robin carefully laid Raven on one of the beds. Cyborg performed a scan while Raven kept sleeping. After a few minutes a small beep was heard.

'Alright it's done' Cyborg said as he turned the sound off so Raven wouldn't wake up and checked the scan. 'Hmm it seems she is perfectly healthy and normal according to this, she just changed into a two-year old' Cyborg said.

BB snapped his head up and looked agitated. 'Normal!? This is normal!? Last time I checked Raven was bigger and older, say like 15 YEARS!?' BB shouted the last part.

Raven awoke abruptly and started crying. BB squealed in surprise and felt very uneasy now. Cyborg slapped a hand to his forehead while Robin gave BB a stern look.

'Great BB, now you woke her up and upset her!' Cyborg said a little irritated with BB.

'What?! I'm not a child person' BB said as he saw Robin's stern look. Raven kept crying and her wailing became louder.

Suddenly electric shocks sparked from the equipment in the room. The lights exploded and everything went dark. BB squealed again in shock and perhaps slightly fear.

'Oh man, now I have to fix that' Cyborg said as he turned on his arm light. They looked around and noticed that there was black energy everywhere causing all these malfunctions.

'Off course! Raven is doing this. Her powers are triggered by emotions' Robin realised. The others remembered now.

'Yeah you're right and clearly she is upset now' Cyborg said glancing over at BB.

'Alright alright, I know I screwed up!' BB said getting annoyed with the looks that were thrown at him.

'Please friend Raven stop crying. We only wish to help you. Beast Boy feels sorry' Starfire pleaded with little Raven, but she reacted as any toddler would and kept crying.

BB had enough and lifted Raven from the bed. He tried walking around with her and cradle her, but it all went to worse as Raven cried even louder. Cyborg walked over and snatched Raven out of his hands.

'Give me that' He said. He placed Raven back on the bed and showed her his sonic canon. 'Look isn't that cool!?' Cyborg said as his weapon formed right out of his arm.

Raven was silent for two seconds and immediately started crying again. She was terrified. Robin pulled Cyborg away so he couldn't make her more upset.

'Yeah, you're so great with kids' BB said to Cyborg. Cyborg glared at him and they started a staring contest while Raven cried her heart out. Robin slapped a hand to his face feeling frustrated.

Starfire in the mean time floated in front of Raven and held out her hand. She created a star bolt that shone a nice green. Raven's crying became softer as she looked at the green star bolt. Starfire made another one with her other hand and floated around Raven. Raven tried to grab them, but Starfire made sure she wouldn't touch them or she would get hurt.

Robin noticed Raven's cries were softer and saw how Starfire impressed Raven. Robin expected Raven to cry louder since she couldn't catch them, but to his surprise she stopped crying and squealed of joy.

BB and Cyborg stopped their staring contest and looked at the scene in front of them. Raven was laughing and trying to catch the green star bolts.

'Seems like Star is the one who's good with children' Cyborg commented. BB and Robin nodded as they all continued watching.

After a few minutes they noticed Starfire was getting dizzy. She landed carefully, nearly falling over if it wasn't for Robin steadying her. Raven looked sad now that Starfire had stopped. BB noticed and an idea got to him.

BB waved his hands in front of Raven getting her attention. She looked confused at him. Suddenly BB's form changed and he became a T-Rex, but small enough to fit in the room. Without thinking he growled showing his big teeth. Raven nearly choked and started crying again.

'What the…!' Cyborg said as he noticed what BB had done. 'Oh great! You idiot, it's upsetting her!' Cyborg shouted above the cries from Raven. BB quickly changed back to his normal self.

'Perhaps I should try again' Starfire said as she created two star bolts again. Raven however didn't stop crying this time. 'It seems she no longer enjoys these' Starfire said as she made the two star bolts disappear.

'I don't think it's that. Perhaps she is hungry' Robin suggested. The others realised they normally ate right after a battle and had not done that yet.

'Yeah she's hungry, duh!' BB said thinking it was obvious and they should have realised sooner. The others all glared at him. BB shrunk in size a bit knowing he didn't realise it sooner either.

'I see we make pancakes!' Cyborg said.

'No, she probably wants TOFU!' BB shouted.

'Perhaps I should make some glorg' Starfire said.

All eyes turned to Starfire looking rather horrified at the idea. Starfire understood it might not be suitable for little Raven especially since she never liked it when she was still 15.

'I think I'll vote for some pancakes. Raven can easily eat those' Robin said.

'Yes! Pancakes it is!' Cyborg said.

BB suddenly squinted out of the room. 'Oh great, he's chickening out' Cyborg said annoyed. Cyborg and Robin shook their heads and walked to the door while Starfire carried Raven. Together they walked into the common room.

A minute later BB rushed inside the common room. 'Where did you go?' Cyborg asked. BB just rushed past him and grabbed Raven from Starfire.

He placed her carefully on the ground and showed her a plush toy in the form of a kitten. Raven looked uninterested and BB pushed it aside. Next was a puppy. Again the seem result. BB then grabbed a plush Dino but it failed again. The others expected a nervous break down from BB, but he kept his cool. Next was a big raven. She looked at it a moment before she squealed in joy at it. BB smiled at his success and stood up facing the others.

'Ha I'm not that bad with kids' BB said triumphantly. Cyborg turned away growling under his breath and started making the pancakes.

BB sat next to Starfire and Robin at the kitchen counter while Raven played with her new toy, a plush raven.

#

After 15 minutes Cyborg turned around and set down five plates with a tower of pancakes.

'Uh, isn't that a bit too much?' Robin asked. Cyborg looked confused at him. Starfire and BB grabbed a plate and started eating. 'I mean for Raven, she's only two years at the moment' Robin continued.

'Oh right, well I guess we'll let her eat as much as she wants and I'll eat the rest!' Cyborg said enthusiastically. Cyborg quickly joined in the eating.

Robin grabbed one plate and sat on his knees next to Raven. 'Hey, want to eat something?' He asked softly. Little Raven looked up and upon seeing the pancakes squealed. 'I guess that's a yes' Robin said as he put the plate down next to her.

The others momentarily looked over their shoulder to look at Raven. She grabbed one pancake and started chewing on it. Starfire's face lightened up upon seeing this.

'She is adorable!' Starfire shouted with joy. Robin sighed and sat down at the kitchen-counter and started eating his own amount.

'Raven would kill you for saying that if she could' Cyborg said as he momentarily stopped eating. BB nodded with his mouth full.

Starfire was already done and was closely observing Raven. Starfire's eyes were wide open so she wouldn't miss a thing of Raven's movements. After three pancakes Raven stopped eating and looked a bit bored. Starfire created two star bolts and played with little Raven again.

The others finished their own meals and watched as Starfire played with Raven. Raven was laughing and squealing of joy.

'She's much more fun this little' BB said.

'Duh, two year olds just are like this' Cyborg said. BB glared at Cyborg who glared back and so started another staring contest.

Raven was getting overjoyed as Starfire tickled her. Cries of joy and laughter filled the common room. Suddenly the fire alarm went off and the television exploded. Starfire shrieked in shock and so did BB.

'Noooooo!' Cyborg yelled as he ran over to the television. 'She was so young!' Cyborg wailed as he saw the demolished television. BB looked sad knowing how he felt.

Robin had turned off the fire alarm and looked at Raven. 'I think we should be a bit more careful. She seems to have no control of her powers at this age' Robin said.

Just before Starfire could respond the danger alarm went off. Robin rushed over to the screen and checked where the danger was while BB tried to pull Cyborg away from the television. Starfire joined Robin at the screen.

'It's just a local gang. Lets go!' Robin shouted. He, Starfire, BB and finally Cyborg jolted to the doors.

Suddenly all four of them were bound together by black energy. All four pair of eyes turned to Raven who still sat on the ground with the plush toy and pancakes she had left over. She showed a sad face and wailed a bit.

'Right, someone has to stay here' Robin said as he looked at his team mates.

'Dude no way. I'll freak!' BB said as Robin paused his look at BB.

'Hey you had that idea of the plush toy and you said yourself you weren't all bad with kids' Cyborg said.

'Well what about your pancakes. She enjoyed those so you should stay' BB argued back.

'Wow hold it. Why not let Robin stay, he figured out she was hungry and she seems to be calm around him' Cyborg suggested.

'What! NO I have to go, I'm the leader' Robin said. The three kept arguing while Raven was clearly getting upset from the shouting.

'I will stay' Starfire said causing the others to stop their ranting. 'Raven is my friend and she needs someone right now. We will have much of the fun' Starfire said.

The others pondered the thought a moment and agreed. 'Raven you can release us, I will stay with you' Starfire said cheerily. Raven looked unsure, but released them. Starfire joined Raven on the floor while the other three titans left the tower.

**  
Well here I end this chapter. I wonder how things will go with Starfire and Raven. We'll see in the next chapter. **

**Please don't forget to review. I really appreciate people take a few seconds of their time to let me know if they enjoyed the story so far.**

'**Till next chapter.**


	3. Surprise for the Babysitter

**Sorry it took so long. ****I was bust with my birthday present (Ghost Whisperer season 2) and was distracted. **

**Thank you all for the reviews. All who reviewed are great!**

**Well then here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**A Buried Childhood**

_Chapter three: Surprise for the Babysitter_

Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg left the tower and went to where the crime was. Cyborg looked worried and it didn't go unnoticed by Robin.

'Something on your mind?' Robin asked. Cyborg sighed as he answered.

'You think those two will be alright?' Cyborg asked clearly sounding uneasy. Robin's face turned a bit worried as well while BB flew above them hearing the conversation.

'Normally I would say yes, but now Raven is…..' Robin didn't finish as he was thinking about what they could do in a reckless moment.

'I know what you mean, but Raven seems to be smart even as a toddler' Cyborg responded as Robin pulled himself out of his thoughts.

'Yeah I think you're right. Lets get this job done so we don't have to worry' Robin said. With that said all three sprinted towards the gang they saw running in the distance.

#

Starfire smiled at little Raven who looked a bit unsure as if Starfire would leave at any second. Starfire thought about what they could do.

'Hmm…I think you are too young for the mall. What do little people do?' Starfire thought out loud. Little Raven looked a bit confused and squeezed her plush Raven.

Starfire out of the blue jumped up startling Raven so much that the left over pancakes exploded decorating the whole kitchen and part of the living room area, not to mention the two girls themselves. Starfire looked a bit surprised at this and then a slight bit worried.

'Robin will not like this I believe' Starfire said. She lifted Raven from the ground and pulled some pancake out of the toddler's hair. 'You are so adorable!' Starfire squealed as Raven carefully smiled at her. 'I know! Lets play with Silkie!' Starfire cheered.

Starfire floated to the door holding Raven who with her black energy pulled the plush Raven towards her. They disappeared into the hall completely forgetting the mess in the common room.

#

In the streets the three titans were fighting the gang. BB was fighting three, Cyborg four and Robin three as well.

Robin ducked underneath a punch and hit another in the back with his pole. Before he could get hit he jumped back and threw two freeze discs. They were frozen in the spot while Robin tight all three up.

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon rendering three unconscious instantly. The fourth appeared behind him and hit him in the back, well at least he tried. The fourth gang member screamed in pain as his fist collided with Cyborg. Cyborg turned around and smiled.

'I'm really though, aren't I?' He said smiling. Without a second to waist he knocked the young one unconscious.

BB turned into a rat to avoid a punch and was running between the feet who were desperately trying to squash him. Quickly BB turned into an elephant and knocked on over who stood too close. Another he grabbed with his snout and threw into a building. The third tried to run, but BB turned into a cheetah instantly and charged after him. Within seconds he caught up and tackled him to the ground.

The three titans gave each other a high five and grabbed the tight up gang and left for the police station.

#

Starfire floated into her room still holding Raven. She carefully put Raven down on the ground and flew around her room searching for Silkie.

'Silkie! Silkie come one Silkie!' She shouted softly. There was no reaction. Starfire looked a bit confused. 'Where would Silkie go?' She asked herself. Then a thought hit her and she ran out of the room. 'Be right back, friend!'.

Raven sat on the ground and looked around the room. It was very pink. She stood up and shakily walked around the room. She used her energy to close the curtains blocking the light out. She walked to the closet and opened it with her energy. She pulled at some of the clothing causing most of it to fall down on top of her. Raven felt frustrated and the clothes blew off her as if she exploded. They lay scattered across the room.

Raven left the closet for now and walked to the bed. She grabbed hold of it as high as she could reach and tried to pull herself up. The moment she put weight on the sheets they slipped and Raven fell on her butt with most of the sheets on top of her. She threw her hands in the air of frustration causing the sheets to rip and lay across the room as well.

Raven stood up again and looked angrily at the bed. She then closed her eyes and a few seconds later she floated up and landed on the bed. The energy disappeared and Raven smiled in victory. She stepped forwards on the bed, but fell since it wasn't solid ground. Frustrated again she pushed herself up and cried one time in anger. Seconds later Starfire's pillow exploded causing feathers to cover everything including Raven.

Raven coughed some feathers out of her mouth and sledded of the bed. She grabbed her plush Raven and walked to the door. The button was too high for her to reach and she didn't feel like floating. Raven continued walking and walked straight through the door into the hallway. She looked both ways and chose to go right.

#

'Silkie?!' Starfire shouted as she entered Robin's room. 'Silkie?!' She tried again. Suddenly Silkie appeared from behind the bed and jumped into Star's arms. 'Silkie!' Starfire shouted in joy. Still holding Silkie she floated outside and to her own room.

#

'There that's done. Can we go home now' BB whined. He didn't want to be the babysitter, but he didn't feel like doing much either.

'Yes we can go' Robin said and all three titans left for their home, Titans Tower.

#

'Look Raven, it's Silkie!' Starfire shouted as she floated into her room. Starfire's face looked confused and worried upon seeing the state of her room. She dropped Silkie without noticing and Silkie simply crawled to the closet and laid down on the pile of clothes.

'Oh no, what happened here?' Starfire asked out loud. Silkie lifted its head as if saying 'Isn't it obvious since there was one person in here?'. Starfire didn't notice as she suddenly screamed in worry as a thought came across her mind. 'Oh no Raven! Someone came inside and attacked her!'.

With that Starfire ran out of her room flying through the tower to the common room. She nearly slammed her fist on the computer. The scan told her Raven was inside BB's room. It said only she, Raven and Silkie were in the tower. Starfire however didn't buy it and charged towards BB's room fearing the worst.

#

Raven looked bored and walked through BB's door into the hallway. That green room was no fun at all. She walked through the hall and turned some corners. She stopped in front of Robin's door. She went through the door like she did the whole time, using her black energy and stood in Robin's room.

The walls were white with a brown bed and closet and desk. There were no loose objects and nothing lay on the floor. The bed was made perfectly and as Raven opened the closet she saw how neatly everything hang.

She looked bored and walked to the bed. She looked underneath, but there was nothing there. She got up and sighed in boredom. She felt irritated that there was nothing to do in here. She jumped as her own black energy caused Robin's outfits to burst out of the closet covering the floor and a few hang on the walls. Raven stared at her hands, but shrugged it off and left the room.

#

Starfire burst through the door of BB's room taking the door with her. Now she stood in the door-less room. Starfire clasped her hand for her mouth as she gasped at the sight.

BB's bed was shredded, well at least the sheets. The loose stuff on his desk were scattered on the floor along with all his clothes. The door of his closet was hanging loosely on its hinges as if it was partly pulled loose. The desk he owned was missing its legs and the window was broken. Starfire nevertheless searched the room looking for Raven and her "attacker".

After a few minutes Star still didn't find anything and left the room to check the rest of the tower. She wondered if little Raven was in Robin's room. She had been there a short while ago, but perhaps. She made up her mind and left for Robin's room.

#

Robin, BB and Cyborg saw the Tower in the distance. BB yawned feeling ready to sleep. They entered the tower and gasped at the sight of the common room. The walls and floor and ceiling and furniture was covered with pieces of pancake. Everything was covered with it.

'What happened here!?' BB asked before the others. Robin looked confused. Cyborg looked rather hurt. 'Dude! What's wrong?' BB asked. Robin looked at Cyborg after that comment.

'Look!' Cyborg said with a pained voice. 'All those delicious pancakes…ruined!' Cyborg said ready to fall to tears. BB and Robin sighed.

Robin was about to call Star on the communicator when the tower alarm went off. All three looked worried at each other. Robin checked the screen.

'It's triggered in my room!' Robin shouted and all three ran into the hall towards Robin's room.

#

Robin burst into his room followed closely by BB and Cyborg. They hoped to find the girls, but no one was inside. They did however notice the mess.

'Dude what a mess! And you always harass me on my room' BB said. Robin glared at him followed by Cyborg rolling his eyes.

'I didn't leave it like this. The alarm was triggered here, so something must have happened' Robin said.

'Yeah cover it up with the alarm' BB mumbled. Robin however caught a few words like cover.

'What did you say BB?' Robin asked without looking at him. BB cringed as Robin checked the room with Cyborg.

'Nothing, didn't say anything!' BB said loudly. Robin and Cyborg didn't pay any attention to it anymore as they found something that didn't belong to Robin.

'What's this?' Cyborg asked as he handed it to Robin. Robin took the plush toy, but lost it immediately as BB snatched it out of his hands.

'Dudes! Don't you remember? I give this to little Raven!' BB nearly shouted now very worried. The two other titans looked shocked and all three ran out of the room all in a different direction to search for the girls.

#

Starfire was floating fast towards Cyborg's room where she hadn't been yet. After seeing the plush toy on the floor in Robin's room and with the mess she felt very bad. Raven was continuously carrying that toy. Without a second thought she hit the alarm and raced to the next room trying to find Raven.

'Raven!' Starfire yelled as she flew through the halls. She burst through Cyborg's room and noticed the mess in there.

Cyborg's equipment was ruined. Wires were everywhere and small sparks came from every machine in the room. Pieces were barely hanging from the machines. Starfire carefully floated through the room avoiding the wires.

Suddenly she screamed as she was hit by an electric spark. The shock caused to her to fall from the air. She hit the ground and carefully sat up. She looked around and noticed a small blue kind of shoe.

'Raven!' Starfire yelled as he saw Raven laying on the ground not far away from her. She grabbed the girl and noticed she was breathing.

Suddenly Raven glowed a strange orange with black. Starfire had to look away for it was very bright. When the light vanished she saw little Raven as she found her except….She was older now.

#

BB walked inside his room. He stood on the door which was on the ground and saw the horrible mess. It wasn't that horrible, he had done worse. What bothered him was the fact he didn't do this.

Before he could do anything he heard a slight scream through his communicator. It sounded as Starfire. BB ran out of his room and checked the communicator to see where the message came from. It was Cy's room. BB changed into an eagle and flew to Cy's room.

#

Robin ran to Starfire's room. He opened her door and looked shocked as he entered the room.

Her clothes were on the ground, the sheets were shredded and scattered across the room, but the most shocking were all the feathers covering the entire room. Robin then saw Silkie laying on the pile of clothes and smiled a bit. Then he heard a scream through the communicator and knew immediately it was Starfire. Without a second to waist he checked where it came from and ran toward it.

#

Cyborg was close to his room. He saw the door was open and felt worried. He heard a scream and rushed inside. He saw the mess and damage and let out a screech. His beautiful room and machines were damaged so badly.

He saw Starfire on the ground with Raven and forgot about his room. 'Star! He yelled. Starfire looked up and smiled a bit at seeing her friend. 'Are you okay?' Cyborg asked her. Starfire nodded.

'I am fine, but I fear little friend Raven is not' Starfire said. Cyborg took Raven from her and helped Star up with his other hand.

'Lets take her to the med bay to check her' Cyborg said and together they walked outside only to bump into Robin and BB.

'Starfire!' Robin yelled upon seeing her.

'Robin!' Starfire yelled back.

'Geez what happened here?' BB asked as he glanced into the room. Cyborg hit him on the head.

'I'm not sure, but first we need to check Raven' He said. He left for the med bay with the others behind him.

#

BB sat on a chair in the med bay. Waiting wasn't his biggest talent. Robin stood next to Starfire who was forced to sit on a bed to check her burn. Raven lay on a bed next to her.

'Alright Star. It's not that bad. It'll heal in time if you leave it alone' Cyborg said. He then looked at the screen of Raven's condition. It was softly beeping.

BB jumped from the chair now that they knew something. Cyborg looked a bit confused as he turned around to look at his friends.

'Ehm…Raven is fine. She has some slight burns, but nothing mayor' Cyborg said and paused a moment.

'Well! What about the rest!' BB yelled. Robin and Cyborg glared at him.

'It seems Raven is now a …. five year old' Cyborg said. All the others gasped and looked at little Raven.

She was now a little bigger and her hair was about the normal shoulder length as she always had. She was now a five year old Raven.

'Oh and one more thing' Cyborg said getting their attention again. 'I've checked the entire system and no one entered the tower except us. So I checked for any traces and found in every room that was messed up a residue from negative energy' Cyborg said. Robin nodded in understanding while BB looked confused.

'SO!' He yelled frustrated that no one explained it.

'What I mean is that it was Raven doing it. She messed with all our rooms on purpose or accidental' Cyborg said.

'Oh…okay' BB said now understanding.

'Will she keep getting older?' Robin asked Cyborg.

'I honestly don't know. She advanced three years and it seems it's not doing any damage. I'll try to figure it out, but right now I have no clue' Cyborg said.

The four titans looked at Raven who slept on as if nothing was wrong.

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review. I need to know how the story is in other's eyes.**

**I'll try to hurry up the next chapter, but as I said I was busy with my present and also need a new chapter for my other story. So please be patient.**

**Review please!**


	4. That can't be a 5 year old!

**Here is chapter four**** quicker as expected so Please Review! Enjoy!**

**A Buried Childhood**

_Chapter four: That can't be a 5 year old!_

It was very busy at Titans Tower. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy were all cleaning their own room after Raven's little trip around the tower.

Robin was finished first for his room was the least messy. He just had to clean up his so many outfits. After having done that Robin left the room and decided to start cleaning the common room which was covered with pancakes.

First Robin decided to check on the other titans.

#

Beast Boy was cursing under his breath as he gathered the shredded pieces of his sheets and tossed them in a garbage bin. He used his many comic books to keep his desk standing since it was missing its legs. He gathered all the loose stuff and put them back where they belonged. He put new sheets on his bed and started messing with the closet door which hang on only one hinge now. And he still had to fix his bedroom door which Starfire was so kind to burst through.

A knock on the wall made BB look behind him. 'Need some help?' Robin asked. He noticed how moody BB was at the moment.

'I guess I need some help so come in. Don't let the door hit you on the way in' BB said joking a bit. Robin grinned, glad that BB was not to moody.

Together they worked on the closet door and the bedroom door. After 20 minutes they fixed them. BB would check on Starfire and Robin would check on Cyborg who would be in a very bad mood.

#

'Oh man! You must be joking!' Cyborg nearly shouted in frustration as the machine he was fixing sparked heavily and died on him.

Robin carefully walked in avoiding the many wires. 'Cyborg need some help?' Robin asked while pushing through the forest of wires.

Cyborg turned around and sighed in frustration. 'I could use some technical help so if you have an extra Cyborg to help me, that would be great' Cyborg replied.

'Sorry I don't. I might not be technical, but I can still help you. Even if it's just handing you stuff or holding some of these wires away' Robin said. Cyborg agreed he could help.

Together they started fixing what they could and Robin helped as much as he could.

#

BB stood in front of Starfire's door. He heard someone complaining inside. The door opened and BB was met with a pile of feathers.

'Star…fire…wh.at..are…you..do…ing?' BB said through coughs from the many feathers. Starfire appeared covered in feathers as well and she looked rather annoyed.

'What am I doing? Can you not see? I am trying to clean my room, but it is not going as planned and Silkie is not helping' Starfire said sounding near a break down.

'Alright. Why don't you put Silkie in my room and I'll help you clean your room' BB said pulling some feathers off his head. To his surprise Starfire hugged him tightly.

'Thank you friend Beast Boy. You are most helpful' Starfire said. BB smiled as Starfire retreated back into the room. Before BB could walk inside as well she was back and pushed Silkie in his arms.

BB got the hint and brought Silkie to his room. He returned to Starfire's room and started gathering her shredded sheet pieces while Starfire desperately tried to gather the feathers.

#

After half a day of work they were done with the rooms. All four titans walked together to the common room. When they entered they noticed the pancake all over the place.

'Oh man!' Cyborg complained.

'Dude I've had enough!' BB followed with his own complain. Starfire sighed as did Robin.

'Well we better get started' Robin said. All four began working on cleaning the common room. Cyborg got rid of the demolished television while BB, Starfire and Robin cleaned the room from pancakes.

After Cyborg got rid of the television he left to go check on Raven who was a sleep in the med bay. Cyborg grinned as he left the room and heard BB complain about it.

#

Cyborg opened the med bay door and found it empty! Raven was not on the bed and nowhere else in the room. Cyborg used the communicator to contact the others, but stopped himself in time. Their communicators were damaged and needed fixing, also courtesy of Raven's power.

Cyborg sighed and made his way to the common room to let them know she was missing.

#

Robin was working on the walls standing on a ladder. BB was scrubbing the floor while Starfire flew up to clean the ceiling.

'Ew!' Starfire shouted as a bit of pancake fell on her head. She shook her head fast causing the piece to fly off her and land on BB's head.

'Hey!' BB yelled back at her. Starfire started apologising while BB kept saying it was alright. Robin couldn't help but laugh at how they were acting. He lost his balance from the laughing and started falling from the ladder (he was nearly on the top of the ladder).

'Robin!' Starfire yelled as she tried to catch him. Robin was close to hitting the ground and Starfire wasn't close enough to catch him.

Suddenly Robin stopped falling inches above the ground. He looked to his side and saw little Raven standing near the door aiming one of her hands at Robin. Robin looked down and noticed he was laying on black energy. Raven carefully released him and Starfire hugged him tightly.

'I'm okay Starfire. Thanks Raven' Robin said as Starfire finally let him go. BB shrugged his shoulder and went back to work.

'I could have done that as well' BB mumbled under his breath. Raven heard him however and let some pancake explode in his face.

Robin and Starfire got in a fit of laughter as they saw BB's face covered in pancake. BB looked annoyed at Raven, but the five-year old girl didn't show any emotion. She didn't look angry back, nor did she seem to have the need to laugh and certainly not ashamed. She just had an expressionless face like she had when she was 15 years.

Robin and Starfire finally stopped laughing and noticed the strange stare BB gave Raven. They noticed as well that she didn't show any emotion.

At that moment Cyborg burst into the room (letting the door open and not push it loose) and in his run didn't see Raven. He ran right against her and tripped over her. Raven herself was pushed hardly on the ground from his weight. Cyborg sat up and looked what happened. A few meters from him lay little Raven which he tripped over.

'Oh no! Raven!' Cyborg said loudly. He went over to her side and carefully pulled her up. The others crowded around them. 'Hey you okay?' Cyborg asked her. Raven looked up without any emotion, not even pain.

'I am fine' Raven said as she gently pulled free from Cyborg and grabbed a piece of cloth and started cleaning the floor.

The other titans looked a bit confused and unbelievingly, but let it rest for now. All five of them worked together in cleaning the common room.

#

'Finally we're done!' BB said as he sank down on the couch. Cyborg did the same. Starfire landed on a kitchen stool while Robin sat down on the stairs near the door.

'We are victorious' Starfire said rather exhausted. She tried to be cheery, but even Starfire was tired now.

'We can't even play a video game now' BB continued to complain. Cyborg agreed and felt like complaining as well.

'It's getting late, so maybe we should go to sleep' Robin suggested. No one argued against it and they left for their rooms.

#

BB was the first to leave and they were sure they wouldn't see him until late tomorrow. Starfire giggled a bit and left together with Robin. Cyborg stayed behind a bit and looked at Raven who sat emotionless on a chair.

'You okay?' Cyborg asked her. Raven looked up trying to cover she was startled by the question. Cyborg noticed however and felt glad she showed some emotion.

'I am fine' Was Raven's answer again. She didn't say more. She only spoke when someone asked her something. Cyborg found it a bit strange for a five year old.

'If you need something, just ask me' Cyborg said to her. Raven simply nodded that she understood and jumped off the chair.

She walked past him and went to her room. Cyborg followed to the hall and left for his own room.

#

Raven entered her room. She noticed how dark it was. She felt good in the dark. Her powers were negative energy and she just figured she must be a dark person. She got ready for bed and used her powers to get on the bed, not wanting to shred the sheets again.

She lay down and closed her eyes hoping she would sleep peacefully, but Raven knew that would never happen. Slowly she fell a sleep and was trapped within her nightmare.

#

_Raven walked inside a volcano. All around her was stone, but strangely no lava. She felt warm and it kept getting warmer. She reached a big __circular room. _

_Suddenly the floor broke under her feet and she fell down fast. Raven screamed as she was rushing down. She forced herself to look down and saw a big pool of lava beneath her. Fear overwhelmed her and she couldn't activate her power._

_Raven screamed as she hit the lava and fell through. The intense heat stopped her from breathing and she felt her skin burn. She opened her eyes and saw she was inside the lava. Suddenly four red eyes appeared and looked straight into her soul. _

'_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!' Raven screamed causing her voice to collapse from the strain._

#

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!' Raven screamed. Robin rushed inside the room as Raven jolted up from her bed and sat sweating and afraid on the bed.

'Raven! What's wrong?' Robin asked as he went over to her. Raven immediately pushed her fear away and looked emotionless at Robin.

'Nothing, just a bad dream' Raven said emotionless which annoyed Robin since he clearly saw she was scared.

Starfire and Cyborg ran inside the room, but before they could ask Robin spoke. 'She had a nightmare' Robin said. Starfire flew over to Raven and hugged the girl.

'Oh poor friend Raven' Starfire said. Cyborg noticed the irritation in Raven's face as Starfire hold her so tightly. It wasn't just because she hated being touched, it seemed it pained her somehow.

Beast Boy made an appearance as he barged into the room. Suddenly black energy swirled around the room. The three boys looked worried.

'Eh..Star? Could you let go of Raven?' Robin asked carefully. Starfire was confused but let go. She pulled back and the energy disappeared.

BB sighed in relieve as Starfire looked confused at why Raven would use her power. Robin and Cyborg glance to each other trying to see if they both thought the same.

'Friend Raven, why did you use you power?' Starfire asked. Cyborg and Robin tensed up. Clearly they were the only ones who realised Raven felt uncomfortable being hugged.

'It was accidental' Raven said. BB gasped at her choice of words.

'Dude! Accidental!? This can't be a five year old! Have you ever heard a five year old talk like that!?' BB nearly shouted. Robin and Cyborg glared at BB who shrugged his shoulders and went quiet.

Raven couldn't help but glare at him as well. 'Just because you're an idiot doesn't mean others are' Raven said. Everyone else in the room was surprised and slightly shocked as Raven had spoken.

BB felt his anger rising, but Cyborg quickly pulled him out of the room. Robin said she should go back to sleep and left as well. He waited outside for Starfire to get outside, but she stayed inside a bit longer.

'Raven? Can I ask you something?' Starfire asked gently. Raven shrugged her small shoulders. 'You said you used your powers accidental when I hugged you. Does hugging bother you?' Starfire asked her.

Raven felt hurt as she remembered why she didn't like it. 'It was nothing' She said trying to sound convincing. Starfire looked at her questioningly. 'I don't mind hugging' Raven said. _'It just hurt in my heart' _Raven thought, but she didn't tell her that.

Starfire smiled at her and left the room to go to sleep as well.

#

Everyone was sleeping again in Titans Tower. In a certain dark room an orange light shone and disappeared seconds later.

The sun began shining outside and the titans would surely awake soon, except BB who slept late today. Inside that certain dark room a girl awoke to find out she changed again.

**  
This was the fourth chapter. I'm sorry it wasn't very exciting. I didn't really know what to do in this chapter. The next chapter will have more excitement.**

**Please Review! Don't forget it please!**

'**Till next chapter.**


	5. A Mind of Its Own

**This is my longest chapter in this story. Hope you all like it. I worked really hard on it. Please don't forget to review! And thanks for the reviews so far.  
**

**A Buried Childhood**

_Chapter five: A Mind of Its Own_

The sun crept over the tree tops as another day started at Titans Tower. Robin was up first and started eating his cereal. Starfire came second and began cooking her own kind of breakfast as she cheerfully chatted to Robin who simply nodded as if truly listening. Cyborg was next and sat down waiting for Starfire to finish so he could yet again make pancakes.

Beast Boy off course did not show since he was sleeping in after all the trouble from yesterday. Raven didn't show either and they thought she was tired from the little adventure and nightmare she had.

Little did they know Raven was not waking up soon because her body had changed once more. The change was intense every time and caused her to sleep longer as if her body needed time to adjust.

A few hours later Beast Boy woke up and slowly started his day by getting dressed. Robin was now checking his weapons as usual and Starfire was helping Cyborg baking chocolate cookies. Cyborg was in a sweet mood and after the pancakes wanted cookies. Starfire was not doing a very great job and things were turning badly in the kitchen. Cyborg however dealt with it and laughed as Starfire dropped a whole sack of flour in the dough.

#

Raven was awake over an hour already. She had been meditating for three quarters and then got dressed. She was skipping around her room redecorating it here and there. She ripped some parts of the curtains so it looked like a ripple like curtain. She found it cooler looking. She wrinkled her sheets and hung some posters on her walls from certain bands which she had hidden in a trunk. Mostly Linkin park, but also a few others.

She changed her own outfit as well a bit. She still wore her leotard, but ripped the middle part out so her stomach was visible. She also ripped away the middle of her arm parts. It looked like she wore wrist bands and the rest of her arm was visible only a small part of her shoulder was covered like a T-shirt. She wrinkled her cloak and made small cuts at the ends and sides of her cloak.

Last was her hair. She decided to keep the normal shoulder length as always, but made her locks pointy. She now had her hair hanging down in pointy locks. Raven smiled pleased at herself in the mirror and skidded to the door.

#

Beast Boy yawned as he walked through the hallway in the direction of the common room. He was still a bit tired, but he couldn't sleep any longer. He turned the corner of the hall and was now passing Raven's door when suddenly the door flew open and Raven skidded outside nearly knocking Beast Boy over. Raven acted as if she never noticed him and continued down the hall.

'Hey watch it!' BB yelled annoyed. The last thing he saw before Raven turned around the corner was her turning her head and sticking her tongue out at him. Beast Boy looked confused and annoyed by her behaviour. _'She's acting as a child!' _BB thought as he angrily ran after her not realising Raven was indeed a child at the moment.

#

Robin was done checking his weapons and looked up at the mess in the kitchen. His mood sank a bit at the thought of cleaning it. His thoughts were interrupted as were Cyborg and Starfire's baking when Raven came skidding into the common room. She jumped on a kitchen stool and grabbed a bowl, cereal and milk.

Seconds later Beast Boy ran inside looking a bit angry and annoyed. 'Hey what's with you?!' Beast Boy asked annoyed as he looked at Raven who was eagerly eating the cereal.

The others looked at the scene in front of them. Raven looked up at BB and stuck her tongue out at him and then grinned as she continued eating. BB's head became red from anger and annoyance. Cyborg quickly grabbed BB by the shoulders and pushed him a bit away from Raven.

'She's got some serious mood swings' BB growled as the other titans joined their conversation leaving Raven in the kitchen.

'Well she is going through a lot right now' Cyborg said. BB sank down on the couch clearly not buying it.

Robin was not really paying attention to them now as he was watching Raven as if he was studying her. Cyborg noticed and looked at Raven as well.

'Is she…?' Cyborg began but never finished as Robin already responded.

'Yes, I think she changed again' Robin said. BB and Starfire swiftly turned and noticed as well that Raven was bigger and obvious older than five now. Robin now noticed the new style she wore. 'That's not all that's changed' Robin said.

Cyborg and the others looked closely at Raven and noticed the cuts on her cloak and the missing pieces from her leotard and the new hair look.

'Dude she's completely different. Is this Raven?' Beast Boy asked a bit loud. Luckily Raven did not hear him or rather didn't bother to show she heard him.

'Cyborg can you check how old she is now?' Robin asked. Starfire was still watching Raven's new look.

'The style is unknown to me. But I do believe it goes well with her' Starfire said as if that was the bigger picture right now.

BB sighed as he raised from the couch. Cyborg was slowly walking towards Raven to scan her. He stopped next to the kitchen counter and activated the scan. A blue light shone at Raven as information appeared on the small screen.

'Hey! What the HELL are you DOING!?' Raven yelled as she blew the bowl of cereal across the kitchen in her fit of anger with her power. All the titans were so startled they jumped back a few meters.

Raven was standing across Cyborg looking rather angry which even gave Cyborg the chills. 'I was just checking your age' Cyborg carefully said.

'Checking my age?' Raven said questionable and still annoyed and angry. 'Why not just ask me?' She said clearly getting somewhere.

'Right, we could have done that, we just….' Cyborg began but Raven didn't let him finish.

'Spare me the bullshit!' Raven said angrily. The titan's eyes widened at her choice of words. 'I don't like to be part of some experiment and certainly did not agree to be scanned or anything. LEAVE ME ALONE!' Raven yelled as she stormed out of the common room leaving for her own room.

As Raven left the others were frozen on the spot letting everything sink in. 'Dudes what the hell!' Beast Boy shouted in frustration. The others couldn't quit say it any better.

'Cyborg did you get a reading on her age by any chance?' Robin asked as he slowly recovered from the shock. Cyborg checked his scan.

'Yeah, it seems she's seven years old now' Cyborg said. Robin looked in thought as he heard the new age. 'What? Do you know something?' Cyborg asked seeing Robin thinking. Starfire and BB got closer wanting to hear it all.

'I was just thinking. She began as a toddler of two, then she became a five year old and now she is seven' Robin said. Cyborg's eyes opened wider as he saw what Robin was getting at.

'I see, there's a pattern!' Cyborg said excitedly. 'She started at two years then skipped three years ahead and then two years again' Cyborg explained seeing as BB and Starfire didn't get it.

'We know how much she probably will progress, but we still don't know much about any of this. We need answers' Robin said. The all agreed and they all knew who had the answers. 'We need to find Nendai' Robin finished.

#

Seven year old Raven burst into her room destroying a few objects in her room with her energy from the anger she felt. She didn't wait for them to follow and check on her. Raven put some important things in a bag like some extra clothes and some books etc. She felt the frustration rise and the anger of them invading on her that way. Her energy flared out and crushed the window. Raven glanced at it.

'Guess I'll leave through there then' Raven said as she grabbed her bag and flew out the window.

#

The titans knew what to do, but knew they would never find Nendai so easily. They decided to first check on Raven. Beast Boy immediately said he wasn't going to talk to her since her obvious dislike of him.

'I'll go, I scanned her' Cyborg said. Robin shook his head.

'No I asked you to scan her. I'll go talk to her' Robin said as he left the common room to check on Raven.

'Good luck' Beast Boy said before Robin was gone. Robin didn't react to it.

#

Robin stood in front of Raven's door and knocked on her door. Nothing happened and he tried again. Again nothing.

'Raven? Please say something. I'm sorry, we all are. We just want to know if you're alright' Robin said to a closed door feeling a bit dull.

There was no answer from behind the room and Robin was about to open the door, but didn't. It would probably make her even angrier. He was just about to leave when he felt a slight breeze from beneath the door. He looked confused for a moment and decided to check it out. He opened the door and noticed some broken objects on the floor. Then a strong breeze flew around him and Robin noticed the broken window.

'Shit!' Robin said loudly as he ran back to the common room to get the other titans.

#

Raven flew around the city glad to be out of the tower. She heard some noises and went straight for it. She saw a gang of about nine people on the street below destroying buildings and stuff on the street. Raven smiled as she thought about fighting them. She hang her bag on a lantern and landed on the street.

A member of the gang stepped forward. His clothing was ripped in several ways and he wore ripped jeans and a black jacket. Most of them wore the same. What got to the eye were the black markings on their faces. It seemed like two black lightning's with a red cross between them.

'What do we have hear?' The man said threateningly. Raven dared the guy and looked him straight in the eyes never flinching. 'Wo, wo, wo. We have a daring one. Some gut you got little one' The man said a bit mockingly. The other gang members got closer and surrounded Raven.

'So a seven year old girl dares to look us in the eyes?' The leader said as he walked forward. Raven glared at him causing the man to laugh a bit. 'Well she sure has some guts. What do you say guys? Take her down!' the leader said as he stepped back letting his men take care of it.

They all closed in on Raven who never flinched. Raven looked as if she was enjoying this. She moved her hands out to the side black energy engulfing her hands.

#

Robin and Cyborg were racing through the streets of the city searching for any sign of Raven. Starfire and Beast Boy searched from the skies.

After a quarter of searching Beast Boy yelled in the communicator. 'Hey dudes! I found her bag. It's on a lantern in the pizza street!' Beast Boy yelled. He used the name pizza street because he didn't know the name of the street and only remembered there was a pizzeria in that street.

The others knew what he meant and went there. They arrived seeing BB holding the bag, but no Raven close by.

'Where could she be?' Cyborg asked. As if on cue they heard a scream that sounded like a guy somewhere in the next street.

All four titans rushed over there and abruptly stopped in their tracks at the sight in front of them.

Raven was surrounded by nine man belonging to the Cross-Lightning gang. Those guys were pretty nasty. Raven however was doing very well. One by one they closed the distance between them and Raven and she just threw them through the air with her energy. One of them came from behind with a knife, but before the titans could react Raven jumped in the air and turned in mid-air and slammed her foot in his stomach with black energy engulfing her foot. The man was flying at amazing speed backwards and slammed into a parked care instantly unconscious.

The titan's jaws dropped as they watched Raven fighting amazingly knocking them down one by one. They couldn't help but noticed her smile as she turned their way a moment.

'Dude! She's even better than you!' Beast Boy said looking with one eye at Robin while the other eye was watching Raven.

'And she's clearly enjoying it' Cyborg continued. Robin was still looking astounded at the sight as where the others.

A few minutes later all nine guys were knocked out and only number ten was left, the leader. He looked more threatening than his followers, but Raven stood strong ready to kick his butt.

'You have some skill little one. How old are you really?' the leader asked. Raven grinned at him.

'You wouldn't believe me anyway' Raven replied. The leader looked angry at her cocky tone of voice.

'I'm going to make you pay, no matter how old you are. I'll show you, cutie' the leader said. Suddenly Raven's expression became darker than before as if she was outraged. The titans felt something bad would happen.

Raven balled her fists as she spoke with venom in her voice. 'Don't call me that! You know nothing of me. I'll show you how "CUTE" I am!' Raven yelled as she jolted her head upwards and screamed to the sky.

The black energy that engulfed her hands moved up her arms and soon engulfed her chest and continued over her legs and then her head. She was covered in dark energy and red sparks crackled around her.

The leader looked scared now not knowing what she could do, especially when angered. The titans looked in horror as the red sparks focused on the gang leader and shot right at him. The leader screamed in pain as the red sparks electrocuted him. Raven moved her head down and looked him straight in the eyes. The leader felt like his soul was being sucked out and screamed ear shattering agony. He passed out seconds later, but Raven pushed some black energy in his mind and pulled him back into consciousness.

'Raven STOP!' Robin yelled as he ran to her. Raven looked to her right and saw them all four coming to her. Raven didn't listen and created a black energy wave knocking the titans back.

'Shit! We need to distract her NOW!' Robin yelled at the others.

Cyborg immediately got the point and charged his sonic cannon and fired it as Raven. Beast and Starfire in the mean time flew straight for her attacking with everything they had, but a bit less so not to hurt her.

Raven saw all three attacks and easily blocked them and still pained the gang leader who wasn't even allowed to fall unconscious. When Raven knocked back Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire she realised Robin was missing. She just turned around to see a freeze disc coming for her. She stopped it inches away from her, but did not expect Robin to appear below it knocking her out with his pole.

The black energy released the gang leader and the sparks vanished. The leader collapsed on the ground and wouldn't wake up for a while.

Robin carefully lifted Raven up. _'How can a seven year old be like that? What happened to her?' _Robin thought.

#

The titans were back in the tower waiting for Raven to wake up. Starfire and Beast Boy had brought the gang to prison and then came there as well.

'How is she?' Beast Boy asked as he and Starfire entered. Cyborg didn't even look up as he answered.

'Still unconscious' He replied flatly without adding anything. Beast Boy sighed as he sat down on a chair. Starfire was silent and sat down next to Raven. Robin however was still pacing the room.

'Can you please stop that!' Cyborg shouted not too loud as he was getting annoyed. Robin was startled and realised he had been pacing around the room.

'Sorry didn't realise it' Robin replied. Cyborg noticed he was wondering about something.

'Something on your mind?' He asked him. Robin looked at Raven intensely.

'I was just thinking how a seven year old could be so…….' Robin said but did not finish.

'……brutal?' Cyborg finished for him. Robin nodded. 'I don't know man. Maybe it's got something to do with Trigon, but I doubt that since he is no longer bothering her now' Cyborg said.

Before they could continue the conversation Raven groaned and moved slightly. She carefully opened her eyes and saw the titans standing around her. She sat up and was immediately pulled into a hug by Starfire.

'I am glad to see you are awake my friend. I feared for your health' Starfire said cheery. Raven felt her anger rising and roughly pushed her away knocking her off her seat and onto the ground.

'DON'T TOUCH ME!' Raven screamed. Starfire looked hurt not understanding what was going on.

'But you said you did not mind me hugging you when you were five' Starfire said trying to sound cheery. Raven jumped off the bed, but her way to the door was blocked by Robin so she walked to the back of the room looking at the wall.

'Don't even try to go through that wall. You got some painkillers and stuff and if you try you can get stuck in there' Cyborg said knowing what she was thinking of doing. Raven glared back at him and then at Starfire who looked hurt at her.

'I don't like it when people touch me. I just told you I didn't mind so you wouldn't feel hurt. To bad I no longer care if anyone gets hurt' Raven said rather harsh.

Robin realised the seven year old Raven was more a rebel and pushed everyone away, while her two younger versions tried to get close to them.

'Why do you not care for other people?' Starfire asked and Raven clearly showed her anger at thinking about it.

'I have my reasons!' Raven shouted angrily. 'WHY SHOULD I CARE FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T CARE FOR ME!' Raven yelled at the top of her lungs. The other titans couldn't get a word in as Raven continued her shouting. 'NO ONE CARED FOR ME, NO ONE BOTHERED TO HELP ME WHEN I NEEDED IT, ALL BECAUSE I LOST CONTROL ONCE! EVERYTIME I GOT CLOSE TO SOMEONE MY POWER FLARED OUT AND I HURT THEM! I COULDN'T EVEN HUG MY OWN MOTHER IN FEAR OF HURTING HER!' Raven screamed letting her feelings go.

The entire tower blacked out as all the electricity left it. All the windows in the Tower broke. Cyborg turned his arm light on and checked the others. Starfire had clasped herself onto Beast Boy's arm from shock since he was closest. Robin just stood where he stood the entire time looking shocked, but more from Raven's confession than from the power loss. Cyborg moved the light to where Raven should be, but she wasn't there. He looked down a bit and saw her laying on the ground taller than before.

'Guys…' He said as he moved closer to her. They all looked at her and noticed as well she changed again. Cyborg scanned her again. 'She's turned into a ten year old. Seems the pattern is right, she skipped three years ahead again' Cyborg spoke.

Robin lifted her back on the bed. 'We need to now more about this' Robin said firmly.

Raven was in a deep unconscious sleep from her change. Part of her past was revealed today and the titans wondered what else her past hold.

**  
Well that was chapter five. Pretty intense, he? Please let me know what you thought about it In a REVIEW. Really I'll start begging if I don't get any.**

**BTW also check my profile. I have a new poll and need more voters, please.**

'**Till Next chapter!**


	6. You Do have a Friend

**Next chapter! BTW I've added another option to my poll so for those people who already voted you can PM me if you**** want to let me know if you like the new option better than what you voted.**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.**

**A ****Buried Childhood**

_Chapter six: You Do have a Friend_

Raven was still fast asleep. Robin was continuously searching for clues of where Nendai could be. They never really had much time to try and find him since Raven was changing and causing some trouble. Cyborg was recharging since he hadn't had much time for that and was nearly empty. Beast Boy and Starfire were flying around the city hoping to find Nendai or a sign of him being around.

The monitors around Raven were softly and steadily beeping. She was breathing heavier than before and her eyes started to squeeze tighter. Her heartbeat went up a bit. Then out of nowhere Raven sat up instantly panting heavily. She looked around and saw she was in some kind of medical room. There was no one around and that scared her a bit.

She pulled the wires from her body and slipped of the bed. She nearly fell over as she tried to stand. Her body felt heavy and she was a bit drowsy. Nevertheless she tried to walk to the door. She always hated being weak and in a medical place.

When she got close to the door flashes filled her head and she fell on her knees. She clasped her hands on her head trying to push them out. She saw what she did to that gang leader and felt how she sucked his soul out. Raven couldn't help but scream as she was scared not wanting to remember any of that.

#

Robin felt extremely tired since he had been up all night searching for any clues. Being worried about Raven didn't help much. Robin stood up and decided to get a bite to eat.

He entered the kitchen area and reached for the cereal. Just as he grabbed hold of the box he heard a scream echo through the tower. In shock he dropped the cereal box and ran out of the common room to the med bay.

Robin rushed into the med bay and had to jump over Raven since he could not stop in time. He turned around and saw her clutching her head between her hands looking frightened.

'Raven?' Robin said softly. Raven didn't react to his voice. She probably didn't hear him. Robin carefully kneeled beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Raven jumped upon his touch and screamed in fear as she backed away. Robin pulled back in shock and looked at her worried.

'Raven it's okay. It's me Robin' Robin said to her in a gentle way. Raven carefully opened her eyes and saw Robin kneeling nearby.

Robin tried to get closer again, but Raven tried to back away immediately which didn't work since she was already seated against the wall. Afraid to scare her even worse Robin pulled away again.

'It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to help you' Robin said hoping to get through to her. Raven didn't show any signs of getting calmer and closed her eyes again.

Robin sighed knowing he wouldn't get through to her now. He wasn't about to give up either. He was the only one at the moment to help her. The others were either gone or in Cyborg's case recharging.

'Hey are you hungry?' Robin asked trying to sound a bit cheery. Raven slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

Raven felt confused by Robin's behaviour. _'Why is he so nice to me?'_ Raven thought. She shook her head indicating she wasn't hungry. However her stomach proved the contrary. A loud growl of her stomach made Robin smile.

'I think you are hungry. What do you say we get something to eat?' Robin asked gently not wanting to rush her when she was scared.

Raven realised the flashes in her head were gone and calmed down a bit. She had to admit to herself she was really hungry. She just didn't know how to act since Robin was acting so nicely. It confused her a lot.

She carefully got up and so did Robin. Seeing as she still was doubtful at the moment Robin led the way and walked outside. After a minute of waiting outside Raven finally followed him to the common room letting some distance between the two of them.

#

Beast Boy and Starfire were exhausted from flying all night and still hadn't found any clues. 'Lets go home' Beast Boy said sounding tired and whiny. Starfire wanted to find something to help her friend, but she was tired as well.

'Alright friend Beast Boy. We will search later again. Perhaps we will find some answers then' Starfire said sounding very tired.

Both of them turned around flying slowly and a bit unsteady as if nearly about to faint.

#

Robin grabbed the cereal box from the ground and placed it on the kitchen counter. He cleaned up the spilled cereal on the ground and turned his attention to Raven. Raven flinched slightly as if nervous as he looked at her.

'_She's acting so differently again. The difference is only three years. What's bothering her at this age?' _Robin was lost in his thoughts for a moment.

Raven felt more and more nervous by the second. Mostly because Robin wasn't saying anything and just staring at her. After a few more minutes she couldn't take it anymore and she blew up the cereal box with her power by accident.

This got Robin's attention and he was pulled out of his thoughts. He saw the cereal fly through the air landing everywhere. He saw the box completely demolished and looked at Raven again. She looked completely shocked and embarrassed. She even looked scared.

'Guess you don't want cereal' Robin joked trying to ease the tension. To bad it didn't work. Raven looked guilty at the cereal around them. 'It's okay. I'll clean it up and you can think about what you want to eat' Robin said as he began gathering the cereal.

Raven watched with guilt not even wondering about food. _'He's not even slightly annoyed. Why isn't he mad or making fun of me? Why is he so nice?' _Raven wondered as she continued to watch him.

Robin somehow felt her eyes penetrating him and that bothered him a bit. He was shocked and slightly scared of her yesterday when she lost it like that. But now she was so scared and full of doubt. It really confused him.

Raven felt Robin's slight annoyance of her watching him and turned her attention to something else. She looked around the common room once and stared at her hands. That always seemed to be the best solution when she felt embarrassed or scared or guilty or all together.

#

Beast Boy and Starfire landed on the roof of the tower and sat down for a moment. Both were panting slightly.

'Next time Robin can fly himself!' Beast Boy said annoyed and tired.

'But Robin cannot fly' Starfire said confused.

'I really don't care' Beast Boy said as he sank to the ground. Starfire took a deep breath and stood up. Beast Boy noticed and sighed heavily not wanting to get up.

Starfire held out her hand and Beast Boy reluctantly grabbed it. He nearly pulled Starfire down again if it wasn't for her super strength which was a bit missing now that she was tired. Now that they were back on their feet they proceeded to the door and entered the tower.

#

In the dark room that was Cyborg's a beeping noise was heard. Shortly after Cyborg awoke after being fully recharged. He turned off the machine and stepped outside into the hallway.

'_Time to check if we found something yet' _Cyborg thought as he passed the door to the roof.

At the moment he passed the door it flung open and Beast Boy and Starfire fell on top of him.

'Hey! What the…what are you two doing?' Cyborg said as he tried to get up. Beast Boy didn't bother to get up so exhausted he was. Starfire however jumped up as fast as her tired body would let her.

'I am truly sorry friend Cyborg. We are very tired and lost our footing while descending from these stairs. We did not intent on falling on top of you' Starfire spoke.

'Who cares' Beast Boy mumbled sounding exhausted. Cyborg was about to snap at BB, but held it back as he saw how tired Beast Boy was.

'Alright it's okay. So found anything?' Cyborg asked them. Starfire's expression became grim. 'I guess not' Cyborg said. 'Why don't you two go rest and I'll inform Robin' Cyborg said.

Starfire and Beast Boy nodded and slowly left for their rooms. Starfire walked for a change too tired to fly and Beast Boy was crawling to his room in snake form.

Cyborg had to grin at that and walked to the common room.

#

Robin in the mean time was done with cleaning up the cereal and finally got Raven to eat something. She was very slowly chewing on a sandwich as if afraid to anger someone for eating.

Cyborg entered the room and looked a bit surprised to see Raven there. He then noticed Robin. 'Hey I just bumped into BB and Star' Cyborg said realising what he said was actually meant literally.

'Really! They're back. Did they find anything!?' Robin asked hopefully. Cyborg's grim expression said enough.

'Sorry they didn't find anything. They went to get some rest. They were exhausted' Cyborg told Robin.

Raven in the mean time was watching the two of them afraid they might be planning something. She put the sandwich down not feeling like eating anymore.

'_They are probably mad or something or they want me gone. What can I do. Maybe I should just leave before they make up there minds' _Raven thought. Anyone who could hear her thoughts would think she was paranoid.

'Well I didn't find anything either. It's like he disappeared. I think we are too late to find him. He probably left after doing that to Raven' Robin said sounding defeated. Raven was now paying a great deal of attention to them since she heard her name.

'No it's not your fault. We had a lot to deal with. Raven was a toddler and kept changing. Lets not give up hope. Most villains always come back to their crime' Cyborg said sounding like a television show.

'Yeah right, lets hope. I want to help Raven, but we have no clue as to what's going on. All we know is she changes age and acts differently each time' Robin said feeling clueless.

'Yeah I know. By the way, how is she now?' Cyborg asked as he motioned Robin to walk a bit further away from Raven. Robin noticed and followed him.

'Well she's definitely different from her seven year old version. She's quickly afraid and seems to feel guilty very fast. It's like she has no trust or something' Robin said. Cyborg thought for a moment.

'_That sounds a lot like timid Raven me and BB met in her mirror or mind. If she's like that we're in for one hell of a head ache' _Cyborg thought. Robin waved a hand before his face pulling him out of his thoughts.

'Oh sorry. I see. We better keep her close in case she changes again. We don't know what she'll do when she's like this' Cyborg said. Robin agreed.

Raven felt their worry and was afraid they meant she wasn't welcome. Like she was a bother to them. At the verge of tears she ran out of the common room. Both Robin and Cyborg were startled by this and ran after her afraid she would leave again.

#

Raven ran down the halls thinking of where to go. She tried to find a way outside, but found the room that belonged to her. Feeling more safely in there she quickly phased through the door.

Just as she did that Robin and Cyborg came around the corner. They stopped as they heard soft sobbing in Raven's room. Cyborg put his ear to the door.

'Raven?' Robin asked trying not to sound worried. The sobbing abruptly broke and all went silent inside the room. Robin gave Cyborg a worried expression. Cyborg pulled away from the door and scanned the room.

'She's still in there' Cyborg whispered to Robin.

'Raven? Please speak to us. We just want to know if you're alright. We won't hurt you and we're not angry either' Robin said. _'Never thought kids were so difficult' _Robin thought as he waited for a reply.

'Why?' Came a soft reply from Raven. Both Cyborg and Robin looked confused at each other.

'Why what Raven?' Cyborg asked this time. After a minute Raven replied.

'Why aren't you angry? Why do you care about me?' Raven asked a bit more tense than before. Robin and Cyborg didn't know what to say.

'_Why do we care for her. Why wouldn't we care? She's our friend'_ Robin thought and he was sure Cyborg was thinking the same.

'Raven you're our friend. We want to help you. Friends are there for each other' Robin explained to her. Again everything went silent for a few minutes.

'Why are you my friends? No one wants to be my friends. Everyone disliked me so why do you still care for me?' Raven said sounding at the verge of tears.

Cyborg and Robin felt torn inside as they realised what Raven had said. _'No one wanted to be her friend? She never had any friends before us?' _Robin thought.

'_That's horrible not having any friends. How did she live like that? No kidding she was so doubtful when we first met her' _Cyborg thought.

'Just leave me alone! I don't want anyone's pity. I don't need it!' Raven shouted from her room. Robin and Cyborg were roughly pulled out of their thoughts from it.

'But Raven we just…' Cyborg began but never got the chance to finish.

'Just GO! Please just leave me alone. That way I won't hurt anyone. Please go' Raven began in a scream and ended nearly begging them to leave her alone. Robin and Cyborg both sighed.

'Alright we'll leave, but please don't leave the tower. We need to know you're save' Robin said.

'Fine!' Raven shouted clearly feeling upset. Robin and Cyborg left her alone and returned to the common room.

'Keep the scan on her room in case she runs anyway. I'm going to check the translator' Robin said as he left again to go to the evidence room where he was translating the words Nendai used.

Cyborg turned the scan on and checked Raven's room. She was still in there. Cyborg sighed in relieve and took over the search for signs of Nendai that Robin had been doing all night.

#

Starfire and Beast Boy woke up after having slept a few hours. It wasn't much time to sleep, but it was better than nothing. Beast Boy groaned as he made his way to the common room. He greeted Cyborg solemnly.

Starfire walked in next and walked up to Cyborg. 'Do we know more to help friend Raven?' Starfire asked. Cyborg shook his head. 'How is friend Raven?' Starfire asked.

'She's definitely changed. She is very doubtful and shows much guilt. She doesn't seem to get why we care for her' Cyborg told them causing both Starfire and Beast Boy to look stunned and surprised.

'But we are her friends. Why would she not understand?' Starfire asked. Cyborg opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't think of anything so he closed it again and looked clueless at Starfire.

Just as Starfire was about to continue asking an alarm went off. Cyborg turned quickly to the screen and growled.

'Damn it! She's on the run! We have to stop her before something bad happens!' Cyborg shouted and he and Beast Boy ran out the room. Starfire was already far ahead flying through the halls.

#

Robin was in the evidence room watching the translator closely. It kept zigzagging over the words from Nendai searching for the translation. Robin sighed from boredom.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Robin knew what that meant. Raven was running away again. Afraid she would get hurt he rushed out of the room to catch up to her.

While Robin left the room the soft beeping of the translator went unnoticed as it finished the translation.

#

Raven had just phased through the wall when she heard the alarm go off. She was so startled she ran through the hall not knowing why it was going off.

As she rushed around some corners she realised it was probably for her. _'Why would they keep an eye on me so closely. Don't they trust me? Am I a danger to them? Or are they just worried as Robin said? No why would anyone be worried about me? They just want me gone! Nothing makes sense here!' _Raven thought as she turned another corner and saw a door to her left.

She quickly phased through the door not realising she pushed the door of its hinges as she phased through. She was so scared and anxious she could not control her power much and neither did she realise it.

Raven ran up the stairs behind that door trying to get out.

#

Starfire was pretty far ahead of Cyborg and beast Boy. She flew at high speed through the halls and noticed the door to the roof laying on the ground. Not giving it any thought she flew up the stairs hoping Raven was still there.

#

Beast Boy and Cyborg rushed through the halls as well not seeing Starfire anymore. As Beast Boy ran around a corner he bumped into Robin and both fell hard on the ground.

'Awe!' BB shouted in slight pain. Robin jumped up on his feet immediately and pulled BB up as well.

'Hurry!' Robin shouted and the three ran further.

They reached the rooftop door and seeing it on the ground worried them more than they already were. They rushed upstairs hearing a fearful scream.

#

'NO!' Raven screamed as Starfire had grabbed her tightly in a hug kinda way. The boys arrived on the scene looking rather dazed and very worried.

'But you must not go or we will….' Starfire began but never finished as Raven continued screaming fearful and kept struggling.

'NO! LET GO!' Raven screamed as she struggled against the tight grip Starfire had on her. It was useless since Starfire had alien strength and her emotions overwhelmed her too much to use her powers.

'But friend Ra…' Starfire tried again but didn't get another word through.

'PLEASE LET GO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! All the pity and worry you all feel….IT'S TOO MUCH!' Raven screamed. Starfire and the others felt torn that Raven was so "messed up".

Robin thought of intervening since Raven was close to passing out from all the emotions, but Starfire decided to get loud as well.

'NO! YOU LISTEN! YOU ARE MY FRIEND AND FRIENDS STICK TOGETHER! I learned that here on earth and you are my good friend. IF YOU LEAVE I'LL BE SAD!' Starfire shouted as she kept holding Raven tightly in a hug way.

Raven abruptly stopped struggling as the words echoed in her head. _'Friend? Stick together? Sad? No I don't have friends! No it's not happening!' _Raven thought as she felt panic rise inside of her.

'Please friend Raven. Everyone needs friends and so do you. I am your friend even if you don't want me as your friend. I'll always see you as my friend. Please STAY!' Starfire said softly and shouted the last word as she began feeling desperate.

Raven fell limp as she heard every word. She didn't even lean away from Starfire anymore. Starfire noticed the change and carefully turned Raven around in her arms. She saw tears trickle down Raven's face. For a minute both girls looked at each other while the boys were completely stunned.

Then without a warning Raven threw her arms around Starfire and both girls hugged each other tightly and were both crying their hearts out. The boys gaped at what they saw. They were so stunned no one noticed that the tower had yet again blacked out courtesy of Raven's powers.

Raven had finally realised she had a friend, four even. Starfire had reached her.

#

After the whole rooftop event Raven had passed out from all the strain on her mind and the flow of her emotions. Raven was now fast asleep in her own bed.

The titans were waiting for Robin in the common room. After a few minutes Robin walked in with a piece of paper.

'What's that?' Cyborg asked.

'It's the translation of those strange words Nendai used' Robin said.

'Really!?' Three voices nearly shouted. Robin nodded before he continued.

'The words were in Japanese. This is what it said: Time Reversed, Age Returned, Restart the Past' Robin said. The others looked worried and confused. 'I don't know what he actually meant with this, but at least it's something' Robin said.

'Time Reversed? Sounds like he went back in time or sent Raven back' Cyborg said thoughtfully.

'Age Returned could mean her youth' Robin said after Cyborg.

'And Restart the Past? Does Raven have to live through her past again?' Beast Boy said just guessing around. The others however looked as though that might be right.

'I think it's something like that. We'll know for sure when we find him' Robin said using the word 'when' to indicate they were going to find him no matter what.

The four titans decided to get some rest and leave everything for the next day.

**  
This was Chapter six. Hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review and don't forget about that new option in my poll. Let me know if you like the new option better than what you voted, if you already voted.**

**BTW the Japanese translation is a bit roughly translated since I don't know Japanese and used an online dictionary.**

'**Till next Chapter!**


	7. Getting some Answers

**BTW Ra****ven is still ten in this chapter, just so you know.**

**A Buried Childhood**

_Chapter seven: Getting some Answers_

All the titans were fast asleep. Raven awoke first. She sat up in her bed and looked around. _'How did I get here?' _She thought as she got out of bed. She felt thirsty and went to the kitchen.

#

In Robin's room an annoying beep grew louder. Robin groaned and slammed his alarm clock off the desk. It hit the floor and surprisingly kept beeping. Robin groaned a bit louder and slowly got out of bed. He placed one foot on the alarm clock as he got out and screamed as he felt the sharp edges cut in his foot. He fell back on the bed clutching his foot.

The beeping had not seized. Robin grew angry and grabbed his pole from beside his bed and slammed it in the alarm clock. The beeping stopped abruptly. Robin sighed and got dressed ignoring his pain for now.

#

Cyborg was next to wake up. He was fully charged and was quickly out of his room. He felt hungry and went straight for the kitchen in the common room.

#

Starfire was already busy in her closet. She could not decide what to wear. Her uniform as always or something more like an earth girl.

'Hmm perhaps Robin would like to see me act more like an earthling?' Starfire said cheery. 'It will be difficult to fight however' Starfire thought out loud.

She dug further into the closet getting nowhere.

#

BB was still sleeping or more like not getting up. His eyes were shut, but he was awake. He just didn't want to admit he was awake and tried to fall asleep again. That the sun was shining on his face was not helping him.

Beast Boy sighed and let himself fall out of bed. He slowly rose and got dressed.

#

Raven was in the kitchen. The sun shone brightly into the common room. Raven placed her hood on her head shielding herself a bit from the sun. She stood up against a wall where there was still shadow. She looked around not knowing if she was allowed to get something for herself.

The common room door swished open to reveal Cyborg. He seemed to be in a good mood. Raven kept silent and watched how he began making his breakfast.

Shortly after Cyborg was Robin. He looked not too happy and sat down on a kitchen stool and placed his chin on the counter.

'You okay man?' Cyborg asked as he placed some cereal and milk on the counter for Robin. Robin sighed and did not look up.

'Fine' Robin spoke solemnly. Cyborg cocked an eyebrow at him. 'Just bad start of the day' Robin added followed by a sigh. Robin slowly reached for the cereal and made his own breakfast.

Raven could feel Robin's unhappy feelings and slightly felt his pain. She unknowingly to herself sighed alarming Cyborg and Robin. They jumped up and looked around. Raven backed up a bit startled by them and herself. She felt the wall behind her, but from the slight panic of being spotted she failed to phase through it.

'Who's there?' Robin asked or more like demanded. Raven didn't know why she did not answer.

'_There're your friends __Raven. Just answer' _Raven thought. However she couldn't find her voice. She trusted Starfire and she knew the others were okay as well, but still.

'Hello?!' Cyborg said sounding a bit annoyed and worried. Cyborg and Robin walked a bit to the middle of the room. Raven hold her breath.

'_What's wrong with you?! You know they're okay so just speak!' _Raven shouted in her mind.

Just as Robin was about to spot her in the shadows Starfire flew into the room.

'Good Morning my friends!' Starfire said cheery. Cyborg and Robin turned around to face Starfire.

'Ssshhh!' Both said. Starfire went silent abruptly. She did give them a strange look but knew better than to ask them what was wrong when they shhh'd her.

'_Why are they so silent? It's probably because you are hiding from them and they heard you. What if they get angry at me? What should I do? I should say something, but I…I…I' _Raven's thoughts rushed through her head. She trusted Starfire and began trusting the others, so why didn't she say something.

Starfire looked around since the boys were as well. She walked backwards and bumped into Raven. Black energy swirled around the two as both girls screamed in shock.

'Raven!' Starfire shouted. Raven looked as though she would pass out from fear. Starfire grabbed her in a hug.

Robin and Cyborg looked confused. They had no idea Raven was in the room the whole time.

'Raven?' Robin asked as he got closer. Starfire released her and Raven felt like shrinking right now. 'Was it you we heard?' Robin asked. Raven nodded and backed away a bit.

'Few! I thought something got passed my security' Cyborg said with relieve. He smiled at Raven which calmed her a bit.

'Why didn't you say something?' Robin asked her. They all noticed Raven getting a bit tense again.

'You probably didn't want to disturb us or you were meditating, right?' Cyborg said. He understood Raven was still wary of them and it seemed Robin did not get it.

Raven nodded weakly. Robin got the hint from Cyborg and went back to his breakfast. Starfire took Raven's hand and pulled her to the kitchen to get breakfast.

As they all seated Beast Boy dragged himself inside. He saw some stuff laying on the ground that should not be there. The others knew it was caused by Raven when she was startled by Starfire. Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and sank down on a kitchen stool as well placing his whole face on the counter.

The others smiled at the sight, but Raven did not. She simply watched the others as she sat next to Starfire.

#

After breakfast Robin and Cyborg decided to check around town. Beast Boy and Starfire stayed in the tower with Raven.

Beast Boy was acting moody on the couch and Starfire had pulled Raven to her room. She was throwing many different clothes on her bed while Raven watched with confusion.

'_Why would anyone want so many clothes in so many different styles. It would take forever to find what to wear' _Raven thought as Starfire was cheerily rummaging through her clothes showing some to Raven and holding some in front of her.

'This would look very good on you!' Starfire said loudly. Raven just stayed silent as Starfire dove back in her pile of clothes.

'_She's my friend, but I'm not going to wear any of that' _Raven thought.

#

Robin and Cyborg were in the town asking people if they had seen anyone resembling Nendai. So far they had no luck.

'Nothing' Cyborg said as he came to Robin. Robin sighed.

They walked on trying a different part of town. Robin crossed a corner when he suddenly flew back from a collision with another person. Cyborg immediately used his sonic cannon as he had seen who Robin bumped into.

Robin jumped up and saw Cyborg fire his sonic cannon at….Nendai! Robin immediately jumped into the fight swinging his pole at Nendai. Nendai easily blocked and dodged Robin and Cyborg could not attack in case he would hit Robin.

Nendai suddenly fired an orange beam from his hands and it hit Robin. Robin flew backwards into Cyborg. They got up quickly only to see Nendai escaping.

Both ran after him as quickly as they could. Robin gave Cyborg a glance and took a different direction. Cyborg got the hint and continued to pursue Nendai.

Nendai looked behind him and only saw Cyborg. This worried him a slight bit. He looked back in front of him and saw Robin landing in front of him. He created another orange beam, but Robin stayed where he was not even trying to attack. Suddenly Nendai got hit by a freeze disc that came from behind. Nendai's beam disappeared and he felt his whole body unable to move.

'What did you do?!' He screamed at Robin who just grinned at him.

'I didn't do anything' Robin said. Nendai was confused as Cyborg stepped forward.

'I did' Cyborg said smiling. Nendai realised Robin had probably given his weapon to Cyborg and only planned on distracting him while Cyborg had a chance to freeze him.

Nendai growled under his breath. 'Now for some answers!' Robin said loudly as he stepped closer to Nendai.

Nendai smiled as he seemed eager to talk. Cyborg immediately aimed his sonic cannon at him.

'In English if you will' Cyborg said. Nendai growled more hearable now.

'Like I'd tell you anything' Nendai said eyeing the cannon slightly.

'Oh you don't think I'll use it? Watch me!' Cyborg said as he began charging the weapon. Robin didn't even look at Cyborg. He seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Nendai began getting nervous as he saw the weapon slightly glowing blue. He eyed Robin who didn't bother to try and stop Cyborg. Cyborg was grinning slightly evil.

'You're not the only one who can act evil' Cyborg said in a whisper making it even creepier. Nendai felt the heat from the weapon as it was really close. Then he cracked.

'Alright! I'll talk!' Nendai yelled. Robin and Cyborg grinned. Cyborg powered down his weapon but kept it aimed at Nendai in case he would speak in Japanese.

'First question! What did you do to Raven!?' Robin asked in his interrogation voice. Nendai took a deep breath to calm his nerves and spoke.

'I made her young again' Nendai said smirking. Robin and Cyborg didn't look amused and Cyborg threatened with his sonic cannon again. Nendai gulped slightly.

'Explain!' Robin demanded looking angry.

'Fine! My powers made her a child again. She ages after some time, the difference is mostly 2 or three years. She acts as she did while she was those ages' Nendai said.

'But wouldn't it be strange for her to be with us instead of wherever she was at those ages?' Cyborg asked. Nendai rolled his eyes in frustration.

'I just told you she only ACTS as she did at those ages. She didn't lose her memory. However she knows you still, but she can't act like she truly knows you. It's like her true age takes a backseat and the new her acts as she should at that age' Nendai explained.

'So you're saying if she used to be a rebel at a certain age she would act like a rebel?' Robin asked.

'Yes she would. Where she is does not affect her. It's like she is in a daze only acting as she knows she does at that age' Nendai said.

'Alright. Next question. When does it stop!' Robin asked rather angry again.

'Hmm? Let me think' Nendai said mockingly. Robin punched him in the face. Nendai received a bloody nose.

'SPEAK!' Robin demanded. Nendai looked angry now, but remembered the nice cannon beside him.

'It ends when she reaches her true age, the age she actually was before I changed it' Nendai said. Then he grinned. 'At least I think' Nendai added.

This time Cyborg couldn't restrain himself and hit him square on the head. Nendai nearly lost consciousness and looked a bit dazed. Robin gave Cyborg a look even though Nendai earned it.

'What?' Cyborg asked as if hitting him was the most normal thing in the world. He smiled at Robin who smiled back.

'Last question! Why Raven?' Robin asked a dazed Nendai.

'Well I needed to escape and she was the strongest and most dangerous. Besides she holds the most dark past of you all. She's got so much to live through' Nendai said smirking again. Robin and Cyborg knew he was speaking the truth. Raven had a dark past.

'Lets take him to prison' Robin said. Cyborg grabbed Nendai and they left.

#

Beast Boy was eating tofu for lunch. Starfire was still busy with her clothes rearranging her whole wardrobe. Raven had left her to it and entered the common room.

She eyed Beast Boy for a few seconds before slowly walking into the kitchen and sitting down on a stool. Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow as she just sat silently.

A sudden noise from Raven's stomach made both look up at each other. Raven turned red from embarrassment. Beast Boy smiled. Raven never showed much emotion and now that she did he liked it.

A small cup nearby broke as Raven felt embarrassed. This caused her to feel a bit guilty. Before she could feel even more Beast Boy intervened.

'Wo wo it's okay. Calm down. Nothing to feel bad about. I do it all the time' Beast Boy said smiling as he remembered the many times he broke something.

Raven smiled weakly at Beast Boy. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment and felt her power calming down. She was in control again. She opened her eyes and found Beast Boy looking at her. Before she could blush Beast Boy looked away realising Raven never liked to be watched.

'Want some tofu?' Beast Boy asked as he hold out a plate with tofu. Raven looked at it for a moment.

'Thanks' She said in a whisper as she took the plate. Beast Boy dropped his jaw.

'You actually want to eat tofu?!' He asked. Raven looked a bit confused at him.

'Well I never heard about it so I thought I should try it' Raven said feeling a bit confused at his behaviour.

Beast Boy realised Raven wasn't herself and just smiled. In silence they ate the tofu.

#

Robin and Cyborg exited the prisons and breathed in the fresh air. Nendai was locked and his powers were under control. He was not aloud to talk since they weren't sure how his little spell worked.

'So now we just wait until she reaches her normal age?' Cyborg asked. Robin was silent as he seemed to be lost in thought. 'Knock knock!' Cyborg said getting Robin's attention.

'Sorry I was thinking about something' Robin said. Cyborg looked at him as if saying _spit it out already._ 'She keeps skipping 2 then three years ahead and Nendai said she acted as she used to at those ages' Robin said pausing now.

'Yeah so?' Cyborg said confused. Robin's face looked extremely worried suddenly.

'Cyborg. She's ten now and the next age would be twelve' Robin said worriedly.

'Yeah that's right. What's wro..' Cyborg tried to ask, but Robin looked him anxiously in the eyes.

'Something terrible happened to her at that age!' Robin said. Cyborg looked confused as to how he knows. 'Remember when I kept seeing Slade everywhere and Raven entered my mind?' Robin asked. Cyborg nodded. 'In that time I caught a glimpse of her mind. At the age of twelve I felt something dark in her mind. She's in trouble!' Robin said.

Cyborg let it all sink in and then both rushed to the tower.

**  
Oh exciting isn't it? What will happen to raven when she changes? Only I know (laughs evilly). Well then I'll work as fast as possible on the next exciting chapter while you all review, right? **

**Oh and don't forget my poll and tell me if you change your mind if you already voted. **

'**Till next Chapter!**


	8. What Have I done Wrong Now!

_Warning!: there is some Angst in this chapter._

**Here is chapter eight! Enjoy!**

**A Buried Childhood**

_Chapter eight: What Have I Done Wrong Now?!_

Starfire entered the common room having finally sorted through her clothes. 'Hello my friends!' Starfire said cheerfully. Raven smiled weakly and Beast Boy just groaned.

'Hi Star, what's up?' Beast Boy asked not really interested. Raven flinched unnoticed by the others as she felt Beast Boy's boredom and slight annoyance.

'Are you not well friend Beast Boy?' Starfire asked. Beast Boy didn't feel like answering but did anyway.

'I'm fine, I'm just bored. There's nothing to do with the television broken' Beast Boy mumbled since he had his head on the table.

'Oh I see' Starfire said. Then her face brightened as she probably thought of something.

Before she got the chance to say anything a bright glow filled the room blinding BB and Starfire. Raven was glowing orange again. The intensity caused Raven to feel dizzy and she fell on the floor. Raven aged again.

Finally the glow disappeared and BB and Starfire rushed over to her. Raven was panting, but for a change she did not pass out.

'Are you alright friend Raven?' Starfire asked. Raven did not respond just yet. 'I believe she has aged again' Starfire said.

'Duh! Didn't you see the glow?' Beast Boy said. This caused a glare from Starfire at BB. Beast Boy flinched slightly and then looked at Raven again. 'So she should be twelve now, right?' BB asked Starfire.

'Yes I believe so' Starfire said. Raven was still catching her breath, but unknown to those two it wasn't from her aging anymore. She was remembering things from when she was twelve.

'You know, she does grow fast, doesn't she?' Beast Boy joked. Before Starfire could glare at him again Raven jolted her head up and looked with terrified and shocked eyes at them. This startled the both of them. 'Raven? Are you okay?' Beast Boy asked.

Without warning Raven jumped up and ran straight for the window. She phased through them and left the tower. BB and Starfire quickly jumped up starting to panic.

'Where did friend Raven go?' Starfire asked worried. BB was pulling his hair from panic.

'Oh no Robin is going to KILL me! We have to find her!' Beast Boy yelled. The two of them rushed outside. 'AAAH!' Beast Boy screamed as he saw Robin and Cyborg just arriving.

'BB? What's wrong with _you_?' Cyborg asked a bit humoured as he saw BB panic.

'Uh hi guys. What's up?' BB asked as if nothing was wrong. Robin and Cyborg both raised an eyebrow at him.

'Are you okay?' Robin asked. BB started to tremble and stutter.

'I…uh…I…well…lets see…I…well…you see…I….we…kinda….uhm' Beast Boy could not say more.

'Save it for later. We have to inform you about something. We found Nendai and got some information' Robin said. BB and Starfire were at full alert now.

'You know how to save friend Raven?' Starfire asked. BB was smiling inside now that he didn't have to worry about telling Raven was missing just yet.

'Well it should stop when she turns to her normal age, which is fifteen. That leaves two more times of aging. But I'm worried about her next one. She would turn twelve and I know something horrible happened to her at that age' Robin said.

Seeing BB and Starfire a bit confused he explained and also explained Raven simply acted as she did at those ages. After some time they were all informed, except about Raven's disappearing.

'Hey where's Raven?' Cyborg asked after they were done talking. BB became panicky again and Starfire smiled at the others.

'Raven has le….' Starfire was abruptly stopped by BB's hand on her mouth. Robin and Cyborg looked confused at his behaviour.

BB laughed a bit nervously. 'He he.. you know.. we….uhm..we..kinda…have to…uh…talk to you….about Raven.. he….he' Beast Boy said very nervously.

'Well spit it out man!' Cyborg said. BB released Starfire and was about to begin stuttering again, but Starfire was still talking.

'ft the tower' Starfire said. Three pair of eyes looked confused at her. 'Let me say that again. Raven has left the tower' Starfire said before BB could stop her.

'WHAT!' Robin yelled.

'You MUST be KIDDING!' Cyborg yelled after Robin. BB flinched under their gazes.

'Well she kinda aged and looked shocked without reason and left without warning phasing through the window in the common room of the tower and we were about to follow but then you guys appeared and now we're here and well…well..well' BB said in one breath.

'Beast Boy!' Robin yelled shutting him up. 'We have no time for this. We have to find Raven before something terrible happens' Robin said.

They all four left in a different direction trying to find Raven. Robin had told them about he dark part in Raven's mind. They knew something horrible had happened at that age and needed to find her quickly.

#

Raven landed in the city. Tears were flowing freely over her cheeks. She avoided most people hiding her face with her hood. She walked into a dead end alley. She sank down in a corner and with her power built a small wall for cover with garbage bins and other stuff.

Raven pulled up her knees and rapped her arms around them. She placed her head on her knees and cried freely. Her cries went unheard by the traffic and loud noises of people.

'_It's not possible! It's not true! They're lying! I don't believe them! Why me!?' _Raven thought as she kept on crying. Her eyes hurt and were probably blazing red from all the tears. She shook uncontrollably.

While she was crying in the alley her power was flaring out. Signs from shops and clubs fell without warning from their hinges and dropped on the sidewalk. People screamed in shock and jumped aside. She even hid a traffic light causing it to change colour. Sounds of cars braking and skidding to a halt ran through the air. People screaming as one car came skidding to the sidewalk. Raven's communicator lay on the sidewalk and was crushed when someone stepped on it trying to outrun the cars.

Raven did not hear any of it. She pushed out all the sounds around her, only hearing herself crying and hearing her own thoughts getting hysterical. Raven felt broken inside.

#

Starfire had just landed on the opposite side of the city of where Raven was. She walked around trying to find any sign of her friend.

Robin didn't have any luck either. He was checking the woods, but there was no sign of her.

Cyborg tried to track her, but her signal disappeared a while ago. He sighed as he walked through city without a real direction.

Beast Boy was flying over the city. His sharp hearing caught noises of people screaming. He quickly flew there. He watched from above. People were jumping away from signs that fell off and running from cars that skidded to the sidewalk. Beast Boy noticed the traffic lights were changing colours every second.

'What's going on here?' Beast Boy said. He landed and pushed someone out of the way from an oncoming car. He quickly jumped up and changed into and eagle to avoid the car.

'Has this city gone nuts?' Beast Boy said out loud as he floated in place.

Suddenly Beast Boy saw something black shot past him. He quickly turned around and noticed now that everywhere he looked were black things.

'Raven!' Beast Boy said as it hit him. He skidded around in the air and saw they were coming from an alley. He carefully landed and turned normal.

Beast Boy noticed the barricade and carefully approached it. 'Raven?' He asked.

He peeked over the barricade and saw Raven sitting in a corner crying with her head on her knees. He quickly jumped over it and got closer to her.

'Raven?!' BB asked a bit worried. She didn't respond and he carefully placed his hand on her shoulder.

As soon as he touched her Raven's head jolted upwards and she jumped back in shock. She hold her hands in front of her ushering him to stay back.

'Raven easy! I want to help you. I'm not going to hurt you' BB said as gentle as he could.

Raven backed away even more and crumbled back down holding her head. Tears kept flowing and her sobbing became more unsteady.

BB grabbed his communicator. 'Guys I found her! You better get here quick' BB said. He then shut it off and turned his attention to Raven.

He could hear her mumbling and strained his hearing to hear it.

'No…why…no…why…me..it's…not..fair….why….why me…please…it ….can't be…true…it's…a…lie….please…stop….LYING!' the last part she screamed. BB ducked as her power flared out intensely. She nearly broke an entire wall.

'Raven please talk to me. You have to calm down so tell me what's wrong' BB tried, but Raven did not listen or just didn't hear him.

BB looked at the street as more people screamed. Raven grabbed a piece of glass nearby. BB turned back to look at Raven and his eyes widened in horror. Raven was cutting her own wrists with a piece of glass.

'RAVEN STOP!' BB yelled at the top of his lung capacity. Raven flinched slightly from his scream, but did not stop cutting. BB jumped forward and grabbed the glass and threw it away.

Raven jolted up on her feet facing Beast Boy. 'WHY DID YOU DO THAT! HOW AM I ENDING THIS PAIN NOW! YOU MORON!' Raven screamed in his face. Without another second she jolted out of the alley and flew away.

BB was shocked for a moment, but quickly turned into a bird and flew after her. Raven noticed and created a small portal. She entered it and disappeared.

'_What! SHIT! Now what?' _BB thought. He landed again and grabbed his communicator.

'Guys big problem. I lost her and I think she's…….' BB said and stopped as he couldn't believe it.

'BB! She's what!?' Robin asked worried. BB swallowed and continued.

'I think she is suicidal' BB said. Silence fell through the communicator. After a minute Robin spoke again.

'Keep searching and don't hesitate to knock her out if it means she lives!' Robin said. With that the communication was shut off and all four continued the search.

#

Raven appeared back at Titan's tower. She came back outside with some weights from Cyborg and some chains. She was still crying. Her eyes stung and were red and her throat was sore.

Raven used her powers to bind the chains around the weights. Then she bound them around her waist and feet. She was trembling from fear and emotional pain. Straining her power from the emotional luggage she flew over to the water. When she hung above the deep end she let her concentration go and dropped down in the water.

The water felt icy around her body and her wet clothes added to the weight. Raven sank deeper and deeper and was so far that even if she changed her mind she would not get out anymore. She didn't have any strength left to use her power. It didn't matter since she hadn't changed her mind. She closed her eyes and felt herself sink and the chains cut into her wrists and feet.

After a minute she felt her lungs asking for air. Her chest stung as her lungs burned in desperate need of air. Raven felt dizzy and light-headed. She felt as if her lungs would burst out of her chest and her chest felt like it was on fire.

Finally she didn't feel the cold of the water anymore. She didn't feel the chains or the weights. She didn't even feel her lungs burn anymore. She slightly opened her eyes only to see everything turn dark and she lost consciousness.

#

'RAVEN!' Starfire screamed in panic. She could see her friend going under water. She had the communicator on as she was about to call the others, but then Raven dropped into the water.

Starfire flew as fast as possible to where Raven went underwater and dove in after her. A minute later Starfire broke through the water surface with Raven.

She placed her friend on the shore far from the water. Raven was unconscious and not breathing. Starfire panicked and began crying.

'Raven! Please wake up! I do not know how to make you breath! Please wake up friend Raven!' Starfire begged her friend as she cried.

Desperately Starfire searched her memories about handling drowned victims. Robin told her something about it. Starfire decided to at least try something. Seeing her friend had probably inhaled some water she pushed on Raven's chest. Nothing happened. Starfire tried again but this time harder. Again nothing happened.

She noticed how much paler Raven was. She also had a small blue tan. 'NO do not die friend Raven!' Starfire screamed.

She couldn't restrain herself and accidentally slammed her fists on Raven's chest. Without warning Raven coughed extremely intense and nearly the entire lake was coughed up. Starfire was hit by the water Raven coughed up but was smiling and crying at the same time.

'RAVEN!' Starfire yelled in joy. She hugged her friend who was completely disoriented.

A few minutes later the other titans arrived. They realised immediately what had happened as they saw Raven was completely wet and had chained weights to herself. Raven closed her eyes and went limb in Starfire's hug.

'Raven? RAVEN!?' Starfire sad panicky.

'It's okay Starfire. She passed out' Cyborg said. They didn't waste any time and brought Raven to their med bay.

#

Starfire had told them what she did and they were glad she had super alien strength. Raven was unconscious in the med bay. She seemed to be mumbling in her sleep.

'It won't happen. I…won't….let it….happen. I won't help…hi…him' Raven mumbled in her sleep.

'I'm guessing she found out about the prophecy at twelve' Robin spoke. The others nodded. They remembered clearly when it came true.

Suddenly Raven began glowing orange again. All eyes were on Raven. She aged three more years which meant she was fifteen again. The glow began to centre on her chest. Then it shot up and left her body. It went through the wall probably back to its owner.

Raven breathed deeply in her sleep as the glow left her. BB wondered if Raven would remember everything and how she would react about them knowing her past much better. For now there was no worry and they rested while waiting for raven to wake up.

**  
This was chapter eight. Hope it was good. Please REVIEW! Oh and vote on my poll if you haven't yet. Everybody can vote (if you have an account off course).**

'**Till Next Chapter!**


	9. No one messes with My Life!

**A ****Buried**** Childhood**

_Chapter nine: No one messes with My Life!_

The only sounds in the med bay were the soft rhythmic beep of the monitors, which Cyborg was looking at them now and then. The other sound was snoring which came from Beast Boy and Starfire who both fell asleep in the chairs. The last sound was from Robin. He was pacing through the room very impatient and worried.

Raven seemed to be asleep, but her eyes twitched slightly. Seconds later they slowly opened and squeezed closer for a moment as the light of the room blinded her. Raven's body hurt all over and she softly moaned.

Cyborg and Robin heard it and quickly turned to face her. 'Raven?' Robin asked carefully. Raven opened her eyes slightly and saw Robin hunched over her.

'Wha..t hap..pened?' Raven asked with difficulty. Cyborg smiled seeing her awake.

'Lets just say you had some past issues for now' Robin said. Raven raised her eyebrow slightly.

Then Starfire groaned. She stretched and stood up. Then she saw Robin and Cyborg standing near Raven. She looked at Raven and saw she was awake.

'RAVEN!' Starfire screamed as she ran to her friend and hugged her. Raven's head hurt from that scream, but before she could hold her head Starfire was on her hugging her to what felt like death.

Beast Boy woke up from the scream though slowly. 'What's going on?' Beast Boy asked a bit moody. He then noticed Raven was awake and squealed happily. 'Raven!' Beast boy shouted.

'Yeah I'm fine. Star could you please' Raven said in a choking voice. Starfire jumped back in shock.

'Oh I am sorry. Are you feeling alright?' Starfire asked. Raven just nodded and sat up.

Raven was about to ask what really happened when her face turned to shock and realization. The others were startled by this and looked worried at her.

In only a few seconds everything came back to Raven. How she was a toddler, how she was a five year old, what she did as a seven year old, the event with Starfire as a ten year old and then…..what she did as a twelve year old.

'Raven?' Robin asked trying to get her back to normal. Raven did not hear him it seemed.

After a minute she grabbed her head and bent forward as if in pain. Cyborg was about to check on her when she mumbled something.

'No please tell me I didn't. Not that' Raven mumbled in a hurt tone. The others looked confused.

'Raven do you remember everything?' Robin asked. Raven carefully nodded as she fought to keep the tears.

It weren't her tears. They formed in her eyes because she felt so much sadness and sympathy. Emotions that weren't hers. The other titans were feeling them and it pushed at Raven's mind.

'Please stop…I can't deal with….it' Raven said. The titans took this wrong and thought she was suicidal again.

'No Raven you're okay. There is no reason to ki…' Robin began and the other titans nodded in agreement.

'Stop!' Raven had shouted to cut Robin off. 'Please stop feeling! I can't handle all your emotions' Raven said. Now the others realized Raven was feeling their worry and sympathy.

The titans fell silent trying to keep their emotions in tact, but were unsuccessful. They just couldn't stop feeling like this. Raven took a deep breath and mumbled some more words as the others titans strained to hear them.

'Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zinthos' Raven chanted those words a few more times and slowly felt the emotions pulling away from her. She looked up at the titans. 'What happened after I tried to…..kill myself?' Raven asked.

The others were a bit startled, but told her everything that happened. Raven nodded and then said she needed to be alone. She phased through the wall into her room.

She fell down on her bed and breathed deeply and sighed. She closed her eyes a short moment and then went to meditate. She needed to calm down.

#

After two hours Raven stopped meditating and lay down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She kept thinking about everything she did while being those different ages.

'_So much for keeping my past a secret. It was troubling to have them know about my father and the prophecy, but now they know so much more. I don't want them to know all that. I don't want them to feel sad for me. I didn't tell them for a reason. It's not for them to know. It's my past and not theirs. I wish they didn't know. Now I have to feel their sympathy all the time. They'll never look at me the same again. Why did this happen?' _Raven felt her emotions clouding her mind and took a deep breath to push them all away.

Raven then saw the orange glow from the sun outside. Her first thought was how beautiful it was, but then she remembered Nendai. His orange power messed up her life. He caused her friends to look differently at her, to know more about her past. A past she intended to keep a secret. She felt angry and hatred for him. She couldn't stop it from surfacing.

Raven tried to breath deeply, but it didn't help at all. She chanted those familiar words, but even that did nothing. In a fit of anger her eyes went red for a split second and then Raven changed into a big black Raven and left the tower searching for her prey.

#

The other titans were in the common room hoping Raven would come out soon. She had been in her room for two hours.

Then suddenly the alarm went off and Robin rushed to check what was going on.

'It's the prison!' Robin shouted to the others. 'Titans move out!' He continued. All four titans left the tower thinking Raven would join them anytime.

They came close to the prison and saw a huge dust cloud as if something blew up. They rushed over there worried Nendai had escaped.

As they came close they saw Nendai still in handcuffs being thrown through the air. He crashed on the ground with a hard thump. The dust cloud blew in front of him and they couldn't see him anymore.

#

Raven landed in front of the prison and changed to normal. The guards looked confused as to why another teen titan came. She didn't bring another one for prison.

Raven then just phased through the prison wall shocking the guards. Seconds later she phased back through with Nendai. He was still in handcuffs and unable to speak because some device over his mouth.

Raven used her powers to through him through the air. Her anger was out of control and she caused an explosion nearby. Dust was everywhere, but Raven didn't lose sight of her target. She flew right after him and used her powers to slam him in every direction like she did with Slade once, when he worked for Scath.

The other titans appeared through the dust and were startled and a bit shocked to see Raven beat Nendai to pulp. They noticed how her eyes were changing from red to purple and red again. It kept going like that.

Raven yelled infuriated and slammed Nendai hard into a building wall crumbling it. Luckily there weren't any inhabited buildings near the prison. Nendai smirked as the device over his mouth cracked on impact. It fell off and he got ready to speak his mantra again.

The other titans noticed Nendai could talk and were about to jump in when Raven rushed past them with two red eyes.

Raven's anger was overflowing. She flew straight for him when Nendai spoke the words. The orange glow appeared, but Raven didn't back away. The glow made contact with Raven and it seemed everything would happen again, but Raven got strength from her anger.

'NO ONE MESSES WITH MY LIFE!' Raven screamed and the orange glow blew away from her and disappeared. Raven then slammed Nendai hard on the ground causing a huge crater on the street.

The other titans stood perplexed, but quickly snapped out of it. Cyborg got a new and much stronger mouth device and they jumped into the fight.

Raven was slamming Nendai in everything she could think of. She did not hear the titans yelling for her to stop. Her anger was all she heard. Just then something collided with her and she was pushed on the ground and lost control of Nendai.

Raven didn't seem to hear Robin's shout for her to stop. So Beast Boy tackled her down gently so she didn't get hurt. Robin and Starfire pulled Nendai out of his fifth crater and Cyborg quickly put the mouth device on before he got out of his dizzy state.

'Let GO!' Raven screamed as she struggled to get away from Beast Boy. Cyborg and Robin escorted Nendai back to prison and came back to find both Beast Boy and Starfire holding Raven back.

'Raven! Stop!' Robin yelled as he too hold her back. She was too blinded by her rage to hear them and she was desperate to get to Nendai. She was so blinded she forgot to use her powers to get free.

'Raven, your eyes are red! You're not thinking like yourself!' Beast Boy screamed. Raven stopped as she heard that and sank to her knees.

Softly she began sobbing on the street startling the others. 'No what did I do? I'm sorry I just….I was so angry….I' She didn't say more as Beast Boy hugged her in a friendly way giving his comfort. Raven strange enough hugged him back and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

'It's okay. We understand you were angry' Robin said as Raven got back on her feet. She smiled weakly at her understanding friends which startled them some more.

They all went back to the tower. Beast Boy carried Cyborg on his back as a pterodactyl and Starfire hold on to Robin. Raven flew next to Beast Boy, but a bit behind. He looked at her and smiled. Raven rolled her eyes and Beast Boy seemed to smile even more than before.

'_She's gonna be just fine. She's already back to normal' _Beast Boy thought as he noticed Raven rolling her eyes at his smile.

'_He's acting weird again. Guess things will change a bit. I know for certain they'll never look at me the same again. Maybe it is good that they know. I found out about most of their lifes. Perhaps this will work out eventually. I guess I can't change it anymore. This is how it is now. Perhaps I could even smile once in a while, but that's were it ends, for now' _Raven thought.

All the titans entered the tower now that it was finally over.

**  
The END! Sorry if it wasn't very long. Please review! Oh and I'm putting on a new poll on my profile and would like all help I can get! So vote!  
The next story I'll work on is - **Your Nightmares are Killing Me!** – Since it won the vote. Please R&R that one as well when it's up. BYE!**


End file.
